Musical Romance
by anari01
Summary: Because of a surgery that deepened her voice.Kag dream of becoming a singer crashed until she decided to dress up as a guy and call herself Ryo.Though dressed as a guy he runs into Sess and he unsuspectedly kissed Kag in boy form. What the hell is goin on
1. Kiss

**Okay this is a cross dressing Fic. So if you like that kind of stuff than I hope you like it. **

**Declaimer: Inuyasha's not mine oh and the whole being in a band thing came from a anime called Gravitation. Forgot to mention **

"Mr. Takuya? Being the up coming band of Shikon Records would you please introduce us to yourselves so we know more about you." Lights flashed in their eyes and Camera's rolled as he began to talk.

"Well I'm Ryo Takuya. I'm the lead singer of our band called "Rapture" and someday we're going to be a hit and sell 2,000,000 copies on our first record. My Guitarist Inuyasha Hasana and on the keyboard Sango Kirosaki is going to take over the music business with our sweet moves and our music." Ryo put on a big grin as news crew recorded every move and every sentence he said.

"Well bold words Mr. Takuya but on the top is the band "Linear light" what are your opinions on that?"

With a smile Ryo stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "They're one of my favorite bands." Inuyasha and Sango looked at him in shock. "But as good as they are we're going to surpass them and work hard to do so." They all stood as the rookie's exited the conference room and into there dressing room, locking the door behind them.

"What the hell was that Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he fell back into a seat.

"What? I just said what I felt."

"I know you should act like your self but saying that **_Linear light_** is your favorite band and surpassing them and being on the top is way out of line. Do you want us to have Bad luck? I mean it was our first impression and our soon become fans will doubt us if we're to cocky." Sango explained trying to calm her self down. She sat in front of Inuyasha who was as piss off as ever.

"I'm sorry you guys. I just get to excited because this is our first interview and being a part of Shikon Records, the same company that runs my uber favorite band **_Linear light_**. Now can we go to my place and get this gunk out of my hair."

They both stood up and head toward the door. "Do you think Kohaku's going to be upset if we don't wait for him?" Sango added as they walked out of the room and through the corridor.

"Nah. That lame ass of a manager won't give a shit." Inuyasha crossed his arms as they rode the elevator to the first floor. Inuyasha always seemed in a bad mood ever since the band made a deal to join Shikon Records but maybe he was pissed because of the interview. Who really knew?

Walking out of the building she looked at Sango who was really in thought. "Was I really that bad?"

"No Kagome you were just-" They all stopped as Kagome bumped into an object but they soon locked their eyes on the people that were standing in front of them with a smirk.

"So you're the rookie's. Saw your little interview and I must say if you want to beat **_Linear light_** at the top than you have to get through us." They stood across from each other and Kagome glared at him with hatred but soon smiled and crossed her arms.

"Well we'll get to the number two spot easy. Once we get our début album out, we'll win the second spot on the charts and than we'll be number one." Kagome was cocky but she had pride for her and her band mates and she always did believe that she'd be in front of millions singing her heart out.

"Well let's see where that cockiness of yours will take you Ryo Takuya." The three men pushed passed them and Kagome just ignored it and went out of the building.

"You did it again Kagome." Sango said with a sigh.

"Did what?"

"You're way too cocky if you keep it up we're not going to even be on the damn charts or even the top 50's. Those guys we just bumped into are also new to Shikon Records. There band name is **_Ryukotsu _**and although there new there already 2nd in the charts. Their lead singer Hiten is the best so far. You shouldn't have said that." She shook her head and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You've did everything to be where you are right now so don't blow it."

"I'm not going to blow it. I'll die before that happens, I impersonated myself as a guy to be where I am and I won't let my cockiness get the better of me. Oh and I finished the lyrics and I'm going to work on the demo disk tonight." She gave the two of them a reassuring smile as they walked up to the front door of her small home. She opened the door and they all entered the home and Kagome went straight into the kitchen and got out a bottle of vinegar and a pot. She moved toward the living room where Sango and Inuyasha made their selves comfortable.

"Here, let me help you." Sango grabbed the bottle of vinegar out of her hand as she set the pot on the floor, tilting her short black hair above it. Sango poured the vinegar on her head and slowly, her black long locks began to reveal. Half a bottle of vinegar later Sango handed her a towel and she rubbed it on her head, attempting to dry it. "You're so lucky you didn't need to cut your hair."

"Yup. Thanks to my dad's creation I can be a girl as well as a guy." She shoved her hand into her pocket and took out a small bottle that contained a blue colored liquid. "I'm not sure what he put in here but it is a great creation. He worked on it for 10 years so it would make my hair invisible but still touchable, that was one of the flaws of this. I think my father said something about making the hair illuminate to all colors so it wouldn't be seen like how a lizard can hide from predators by camouflaging with the colors of its background. Well as long as it works than I'm so happy. He just said to put it where you don't want the hair to be seen" Kagome stared at the blue liquid and put it back in her pocket, joining Inuyasha on the couch.

"How about some pizza to celebrate our first interview." Kagome suggested

"And to your father's creation that led to this interview."

"Yeah that's right. Well I have to take off this vest. It's so tight around my chest."

Inuyasha laughed. "You don't need that vest to hide your chest. Your chest is as flat as your coffee table." He stood up and held his stomach as he continued to laugh.

Kagome glared at the bastard and took a hold on a statue that laid on the coffee table. "Inuyasha! Why don't you shut up and sit-" She lunged the statue toward him and it hit him straight to his forehead causing him to fall back on his ass.

"Fuck Kagome! I was joking!" She ignored his whining of pain and went straight into the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have said that. You idiot." Sango placed the phone up to her ear and waited for someone on the other side to pick up.

"I was kidding."

"Yeah but she's been through a lot so stop being an ass and support her like a friend would." Inuyasha sighed and nodded his head and leaned back on the couch.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm going to the Cafe Shop to write the rest of the lyrics and I'll be back but work on the music while I'm gone." Kagome packed up her notebook, MP3 player, and pencil into her purse.

" Don't worry Kagome I'll make sure Inuyasha gets off his ass and plays that guitar of his." She nodded as she exited the door and onto the sidewalk. Her mind led her to the afternoon incident with the new band **_Ryukotsu_** that absorbed so much attention and getting up on the charts in a flash. There lead singer Hiten Shigume was on the top and his vocal's was as best as anybody around.

"Damn it." She whispered as she went into her favorite Cafe "Nemore's Coffee" She took a seat at an empty table and put her bag on it.

"Is there anything you would like ma'am?" The waitress said as she waited for her to reply.

"Oh, um, I'll just get a decaf with extra sugar and cream."

"Coming right up."

Putting on her headphone's to muffle the music in the shop, she took out her notebook and pencil. For minutes she sat there tapping her pencil continuously on the table. It was hard to think, to find the right words and organize them. She stared down at the lyrics in front of her and glared at them as if it was the biggest enemy she has ever faced. She read it over and over again until something hit her.

_The cold time brings dreams from the skies_

_And they slip through my fingers_

_Counting my wishes, when I wake up_

You are there in the wavering vision 

_A faint silhouette that guides me_

She was actually done with the song but something wasn't right. She was always the one that wanted perfection in everything she did since her life wasn't so perfect. So she had to make things as perfect as possible for the band, for herself, and for her many fans that would eventually love her in due time.

She hit her head on the table as she thought about things. The music that played from her headphones echoed in her ear and her muscles relaxed as she listened to the song carefully. She wanted her song to relax others and to mean something at the same time. "I want it to mean more than a song. I want it to be-"

The song stopped and her earphones weren't in place in her ears anymore. She turned around and stared at the guy with glaring eyes who held her headphones. "What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard?"

"You're really cute. You know who I am?" She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh yeah. You're the lead singer of **_Ryukotsu _**right."

He leaned forward to get closer to her face and smiled. "Yes, that's right. So do you want to go on a date?" _This is way to perfect._ She thought as she smiled at him. Now that it was the best time as any she decided to dump his offer but why not add something more to that. There were fan girls all around the café staring at the oh so handsome Hiten that was going to jump at him in any second but they waited for Kagome to answer.

"Well Hiten." She stood up as her order was placed on the table. Grabbing the cup of coffee and taking off the lid she took a sip. "I would love to go on a date."

"That's great. So why don't we just-"

"But you're not on my list of favorite bands." She smiled as she took another sip of coffee and gathered her things. Pushing pass him she was stopped by a hand clasped around her arm.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well for one, your music really isn't my style and second your not my favorite band, **_Rapture _**is." Kagome stared as his smile faded into anger. He had to pay for being an ass and she was getting her payback and the expression on his face was the best thing she saw all day.

"**_Rature. _**How can you say that when they haven't even debut a record?"

"I saw them on there interview and Ryo Takuya is much more handsome than you are." She pulled her arm away from his grasp and walked away. "He's so not use to being dumped in public." She whispered as she walked home. The night was crisp and the moon illuminated the streets, the perfect scenery indicated that her little payback was perfect and worthwhile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe it Ryo. You did it again, another perfect song." Sango wrapped her arms around Ryo/Kagome and smiled but it soon dissipated as she laid her eyes upon his frown.

"What's up? Why are you so done? The song was great." Inuyasha followed the two out of the recording booth and into the hallways.

"Well I wish I got a chance to change the ending."

"It was perfect so stop being stupid Ryo."

"I'm not being stupid I just wanted to change the ending that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Yes it is. You're stupid for not accepting your own song, if you don't accept your song than how do you think others will. Well never mind that, I heard that Kohaku got us a gig at MiMi's Outcast." Sango announced as they went into there personal room. They sat at the table placed in the middle of the room and stared at one another.

"No way. Kohaku got us a place there." Ryo said with glee.

"Yup and its best act will be recorded and placed in a commercial that will sponsor there Restaurant but it's kind of like a contest so we have to win to get the spot and it is in 3 hours."

"That's great that sounds- Three hours. That's so little time."

"I know but Kohaku thinks were ready so we have to try our best. It's the best way we can get recognition and build a bigger fan base. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I know." She stood up and head toward the door.

"Where are you going? We have to practice some more before the contest." Inuyasha said after him.

"I know but I have to get some milk at the near by store down the street."

"Can't you just get one in the hall-"

"Got to go. I'll come back in 15." He ran out of the room and through the corridor. His mind was blank and he couldn't relax anymore. Running out of the building, he ran aimlessly though the streets and got to a quiet neighborhood. He couldn't really place where he was but he slowed down and just continued to walk. He looked around but the place was not familiar so he turned a corner and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." Ryo looked on the ground and food was all over the sidewalk.

"You stupid idiot. That was my lunch." He was star struck when he looked upon the man and wanted to fall.

"You're Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru Hasana, Inuyasha's brother and songwriter for the band **_Linear light_**. I'm really sorry and-" He took hold of his arm and dragged him across the street. His grip was incredibly tight around his wrist and he winced as it became even tighter. "Hey where are you-"

"Shut up!" he snapped as he continued to drag Ryo through the streets. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah." The question was confusing but the most confusing thing was that Sesshomaru was dragging him through the streets. He didn't know where he was going or where Sesshomaru was taking him but he followed. He didn't have any choice and as they approached the two-story house, Sesshomaru opened the door and led Ryo into the house. It was big and the wooden floor matched brilliantly with the light blue walls.

Ryo suddenly stumbled forward as he was thrown into the kitchen counter. "Hey what the hell?"

"Get cooking." He demanded with a sullen look on his face.

"What?"

"I said get cooking."

"But I don't have time to-"

"I don't care. You spilt my lunch all over the street and now you're going to cook me lunch." He stared at Ryo with a glare as he refused to start making his lunch."

"I don't have any time for this. I'm leaving." Ryo pushed pass Sesshomaru but was quickly stopped as he took Ryo's wrist.

"You're not leaving." Sesshomaru threw him back into the counter and he winced as the pain coursed his back.

"I have to get-"

"I don't care what you have to do or where you have to go. Just shut up." Ryo wanted to cry but it will look awkward if he did. He was really a girl but he couldn't show that. Even though the now hidden Kagome cried out from the pain from the counter he hit, Ryo suppressed it and just glared at the man.

"Fuck you. I'm not going to cook for you. You must be joking because it was your fault anyways. So just go and fuck yourself." The foul language that came out of his mouth was out of line but Sesshomaru had no right to throw him into the counter.

"You have quite the language." He walked up to Ryo and wrapped his long fingers around his chin. "When I look at you close enough, you don't look like a guy but a girl." Sesshomaru smirked and Ryo just glared daggers at him. He was a girl but it was all to follow his dream. Impersonating a guy wasn't the choice he wanted to go to but it was the only thing that got him to where he was. The lead singer of **_Rapture_**, the singer that will get to the top one day, the singer that will surpass **_Linear light_**.

"I'm not going to cook your food. I'm not going to fucking stay here and take this shit from you. You fucking-" There was no way. His dazed mind went blank as there lips attached and he widened his eyes at the action_. I'm dressed as a guy but he's kissing me. How…What the hell is he doing? I may be a girl but I'm dressed as a guy. Why? _He thought as he tired to get back to reality. Sesshomaru held his head firmly in place as his kiss deepened and as he slowly departed their lips he smirked.

"Now shut up and cook me my food."

Okay Sesshomaru's not gay now. It may seem like it but he's not. There is a reason to this kiss but I cant' just tell you cause it will ruin the whole story. Well don't yell at me for this kiss because Ryo is a girl remember. It's Kagome dressed as a guy so don't yell. :cries: Just bare with me. The next chap. will explain everything. I think you notice that when Kagome is dressed as Ryo I use the word him instead of her or he instead of she. It is so that you know that Kagome is dressed as a guy but I hope it doesn't confuse you all. But please review I want to know what you all think of my new fic. But don't burn me down with hate reviews it hurts :Cries once again: Save me from the hate lol.


	2. My precious treasure

A/N: Just to remind you Ryo Takuya is actually Kagome in disguise. Okay 

She was a girl but right now she is dressed like a guy. Every part of Kagome wanted to scream 'oh my gosh Sesshomaru kissed me' but it wasn't the right time or was she the gender to do such a rational thing. Ryo's eyes furrowed as he shoved Sesshomaru back and took a deep breath.

"You fucking queer! I'm a guy what the hell are you doing?" Ryo glared at him as he took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. He didn't have a slight sense of care in his eyes as he looked at the flustered boy.

"Shut up shortie and get with the cooking." He walked up toward him once again and Ryo's shoulders stiffened. His golden eyes stared down at him as his brows furrowed. Sesshomaru immediately extended his hand out towards him and Ryo reflexively shut his eyes close.

"Get out of my way. You thought I was going to kiss you again. Well don't get your hopes up kid." Ryo was standing right in front of the refrigerator and Sesshomaru's hand rested firmly on the handle waiting for the dumb ass to move aside. With Ryo's glare still glued to the man that he had admired he moved aside while Sesshomaru grabbed out a glass of liquor.

"Stupid jerk." He muttered.

Sesshomaru heard the reluctant comment and glanced at him. "You're still standing around. You're not going to leave until you prepare me my lunch." His voice was forceful as his gaze locked on him. The boy in front of him looked more like a girl than a guy and he hand the shortness of a girl. But he shrugged as Sesshomaru pushed passed him and sat at his desk.

"What do you want to eat?" Ryo said giving in.

"Look in the fridge and the cupboards. See what your little mind can come up with." He was working on another piece for **_Linear lights_** new record and he didn't have the patience to ask for something specific. As long as it was good and filled his empty stomach than it would be fine.

"Crazy bastard, kissing me like that. That little-"

"You're shorter than me so I would be throwing the word 'little' around so freely." Ryo gripped the knife he had grabbed from the counter. If only he hadn't admired Sesshomaru so much, he would have killed him right about now. He had no pity for any one and the tone in his voice was as monotony as an empty room. He didn't have a care at all.

_I'm a girl for god sakes, he didn't have to be so mean. But if only that stupid surgery hadn't screwed up my voice I wouldn't be in this predicament. _He thought as he grabbed a piece of raw fish out of the fridge and placing it on a cutting board. There was no way that Sesshomaru Hasana was gay, there was no possible way. He had a line of fan girls even though he worked in the backgrounds. He wasn't the singer but the creator of **_Linear lights_** music, if it weren't for him the band wouldn't have been so popular as it is today.

But that doesn't explain the kiss. Kagome looked like a boy in every way and he told Sesshomaru that he was a guy but he still kissed him. It was utterly confusing but the thought of Sesshomaru Hasana, Inuyasha's older brother, being gay would crush everyone including himself.

"I'm done." After cutting the fish into bite size pieces and frying it with herbs and other ingredients he placed the fish on to a plate with a side of rice. Ryo was just met with that poisonous glare as Sesshomaru looked up from his paper.

"Bring it here."

"As if. You lazy piece of crap. Come get it yourself. I'm leaving." Ryo looked at his watch and sprinted out of the house and on to the streets. He was 15 minutes late and he hoped that they haven't started the auditions yet. Inuyasha, Sango, as well as Kohaku would be literally pissed off and she couldn't let that happen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You ruined it Kagome! You bailed on us and we got booted out of the place!" Inuyasha set his guitar case near the t.v. **_Rapture _**had missed their spot in line thanks to the lead singer's late arrival and Kagome couldn't help but sigh. She had done everything to get to this point in her career and now the first chance to make their debut to the world. She simply failed to show up.

"I'm so so sorry. I was preoccupied with something. I was held against my will so to say."

"What do you mean held against your will? What the fuck Kagome. You wanted to be a singer, you wanted to be seen but you couldn't show up." Inuyasha as well as Sango who stood beside him with the same scowl on their faces stared down at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say. You-"

"Chill it Inuyasha. Kagome wouldn't have done this if it wasn't so important. So why don't you go home and Kagome and I are going to have a little sleep over." Sango didn't wait for a reply. She had shoved the angered fool out of the door before he could oppose. He wanted to know why Kagome hadn't shown up but unfortunately, Sango locked the door, leaving him in the cold.

"You better take a good shower before we start talking." Kagome nodded as she grabbed the vinegar out of the cupboard and headed straight to the bathroom. She was to blame for everything but Sesshomaru was as much part of the blame as she was. _Just for food. I was late just because he wanted food._

Showering her anger as well as her disappointment down the drain she wrapped herself in a towel and looked in the mirror. Her long silky jet-black hair had returned and she couldn't help but smile. Being a boy was both confusing and hard. Boys were treated roughly with verbal abuse as well as physical abuse. She felt little bruises on her back as she winced at the slight pain.

"All because of food!" She shouted and her anger returned.

"What is up with you?"

"Nothing." After changing she dove into the couch and wrapped her arms around a cushion. Interrogator Sango was now going to pry information out of her so she prepared herself for the worse.

"So what's up?" She started and the lies will now start pouring out. There was no way that she could tell her the truth. Even though they were best friends.

"Nothing. I just ran late and lost track of time."

"Right, like I would believe bull like that. That surgery that removed the tumor in your throat, you spilled so many tears deciding to take such an operation. The thought of you dieing or losing your voice was too much for you to bear but you went through it with some life changing results. You were so thrilled when you talked after the surgery that your voice was exactly the same but when you singed. It became incredible low." Sango took a seat next to her friend as she continued.

"You were devastated and cried for so long that your dreams would never come true. Being a singer was your life and if that was gone than life was meaningless to you. But now you sacrificed your whole image to dress up as a guy and you got to be apart of the biggest music industry. So don't you tell me you lost track of time. Tell me the truth Kagome."

Kagome's downcast eyes slowly rose up, the look on Sango's face was depressing. They had been friends ever since grade school and the look of remorse on her face set Kagome aback somewhat. Kagome wasn't the one that sacrificed everything to get to her dreams, it was Sango who sacrificed more for her friend than anything.

She sighed. "I bumped into Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha's brother?"

"Yeah. It was wired, I was dressed as a guy. I was Ryo Takuya but he kissed me as if I was a girl." Sango cocked an eyebrow at her explanation.

"But you are a girl."

"Hello. Sango I looked like a boy when he kissed me. I was Ryo Takuya when he kissed me and the look on his face didn't faze him at all when he pulled away from the kiss."

"So what. A kiss doesn't take 45 minutes." Sango was spectacle at her unbelievable excuse but she leaned back as she listened. Even though it sounded to out there she still had to hear her through.

"Well. First I bumped into him and his food fell all over the street. Than he was so hungry that he dragged me all the way into his house and demanded me to cook him food. Than we argued for like 10 minutes than he got so annoyed that he kissed me. I think he kissed me to shut me up but still. Who the hell in there right mind kisses another man to just shut'em up." She exhaled heavily. She still felt the feverish felling as she explained it thoroughly to her, but that kiss is what did it. The whole warmth of his presence and the dizziness she felt as the kiss grew immensely longer than she would expect it to be.

"You should be happy that the song writer of **_Linear lights _**kissed you. Any girl would be jumping with joy by now. Even I would be jumping with joy if that happened to me." Kagome glared at her. She wasn't even listening to the main points she was telling her. It was so like her to miss the most important parts to any conversation.

"Sango. Get it through your head. I was dressed as a guy! He kissed me as a guy! Not a girl! But as Ryo Takuya! Not as Kagome Higurashi! But Ryo Takuya!"

"Jezz Kagome calm down. Don't worry about it so much. Chances is that you won't ever see his face again and you wouldn't need to get so flustered when you're around him. Maybe Inuyasha told Sesshomaru that you're cross-dressing as a guy. Haven't you thought about that? Maybe he told him the name that you were going by as a guy and Sesshomaru was just playing with you head." Sango's reasoning's could be true… _if_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had a healthy brotherly relationship together. They didn't stand each other so it leaded to the point where they even didn't bothered to talk to each other. It was even hard enough that Sesshomaru worked for the same Industry as he did.

"I doubt it Sango. They hate each other as it is. It's a miracle that they didn't kill each other at this point."

"Well that's true but ask Inuyasha anyways okay. Maybe he did and you're just worrying yourself over nothing." Sango placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her an assuring bright smile. It was logical that he could have done something like that but it was still a 1 out of 10 chance of that little theory to be right. It was so unlikely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay Kagome lets-"

"Sango stop calling me by that name. Where in the building of Shikon Records remember." He was immediately slapped across the shoulders as Sango laughed.

"Sorry about that _Ryo_." The strike was painful, Sango always had a hard hit and that kind of scared him. He quickly recovered from the staggering movements that he received from the vicious hit and smiled back.

"So we're recording today?" Sango inquired.

"Yeah we are. Kohaku set us recording sessions before our big concert." Sango immediately grabbed Ryo roughly by the shoulders and smiled. The shock on her face was understandable since Kohaku had only told Inuyasha and himself the exciting news.

"No way. Ryo you little bitch. How did you convince Kohaku to get that gig? He was pissed as it was that you were late for the other gig you missed." The wind was knocked out of him as he received another fist to the shoulder but he just smiled as his face contorted a little. _Damn…does this girl have a powerful hit or what? _

Coughing slightly he straightened up. Continuingly walking toward their conference room, where Kohaku waited patiently for them. "Sango can you please reframe yourself from taking a blow to my shoulder. It hurts."

"Take it like a man Ryo." Another blow to the shoulder and he glared at her smile. _Yeah I'm a fucking boy now but that little statement was uncalled for. _

"Sango." He growled. Inuyasha on the other hand just stared at the idiots, keeping quiet.

Approaching the conference room, Ryo happily replaced his frown with a smile and swung the door wide open. "Hey Kohaku. How's it hangin." Kohaku didn't know about Ryo's little cross-dressing scandal so he had to keep a low profile. Kohaku worked for Shikon Records and with that he held his job with seriousness. He followed every rule that the place contained, so telling Ryo's little scandal would be the first thing Kohaku would do if he ever found out.

"Ryo, I'm glade you made it on time." His smile was both welcoming and a little intimidating. He could tell by the way he held that smile, that he was still mad about yesterday. So Ryo cautiously approached the table and sat down as if the wrong move would trigger Kohaku to attack.

"Why did we have to come to the conference room? Couldn't we just meet you at the recording room?" Inuyasha inquired with anger.

"Yes we could of but as your manager I have to go through some things."

"Things? Things involving what?" Kohaku's ominous little welcoming smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look that worried Ryo.

"Things like your image."

"Image? What's wrong with my image? If it's the clothes that I wear than I can change that with consideration."

"It is not just that Ryo. I'm worried about how your fans will think of you and how they would label you." First thing that came to mind was that Kohaku knew something about the secretive things that he has hidden from him but his actions didn't confirm it. So his thought just jumbled about at what his manager meant by the fans labeling him and his image. It sounded serious and it sounded terrifyingly scary that he thought this little worry would shatter his dreams.

"What do you mean by labeling me? How would my fans label me? I can understand that if they don't like the music but it's just-"

"It is not just that Mr. Takuya." _Oh no. He said Mr. Takuya. This has to be bad it just has to be. _Kohaku cleared his throat and fixed his eyes directly toward Ryo who had a panicked expression. "Well thing is Mr. Takuya. I'm sorry in advance to say this but…. You are way to short."

The tense air diminished as Ryo practically fell face first toward the floor. "To short! Damn I thought you were going to fire me or something but I'm to short! Why don't you look at yourself shrimp! I'm still growing and I can't do anything about that! What do you want me to do! Wear platform heals or something!" Ryo found himself held back by Inuyasha. He was so angered at the reasoning of such seriousness that he was going toward Kohaku to take a swing at his face. Though as Ryo calmed down he sighed and took a seat.

Kohaku on the other hand cleared his throat at the obscene display. He held a calm expression at all times as he was ranting and raving, he wasn't intimidated at all towards the shrimp's threat to beat him to a pulp.

"You must stop acting like a child Ryo and start looking toward my criticism with maturity."

"Maturity! Child! Why you little-" He didn't get up from his seat but bit his bottom lip in anger. This damn manager was rude, he didn't shatter his dreams but he did shatter most of his self-esteem. And I thought a manger was to bring your music higher up the charts as possible. But with Kohaku's little rude comments and Ryo's self-esteem evaporating, how could he ever get his record up there if the lead singer is to worried about his looks.

"Now, Now. Get a hold of yourself. You are short but we can maybe look around that but as for your clothing. That will need to be change. So with that out of the way were only left with the problem…your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair!"

"It is way to long. I want your hair not pass your earlobes but cut shorter than that. I'll be hiring a hair specialist and they'll fix that right-"

"No way! I can do that myself. I'll cut it with the help of Sango. So we don't need a specialist." Kohaku cornered his eyes and Ryo thought he was going to insist that they would get a specialist but he just nodded.

"Fine. Now lets move toward the recording room and I'll be expecting your hairstyle to change by tomorrow or I'll hire someone to take care of it." Kohaku exited the room follow by Ryo than everyone else. It was quite annoying how someone who was shorter than he was, judge others by there height. So what he was short, that doesn't mean the fans would like him any less.

"Hey Ryo." Turning his attention toward Sango, he smiled just to put that he wasn't angry at the whole ordeal. He didn't want her worried as much as she was already.

"What is it?"

"Where's your watch?"

"What?"

"Your watch. You know, the one your mother gave you." Lifting up his left wrist he stared at the bare skin. He was both in shock and scared. It was his favorite, lucky watch that he wore everyday of his life. Well ever since his mother gave it to him but still…it was his lucky watch and there was no way that he would start this recording session without it.

"Shit. I have to go you guys." Ryo turned on his heals and sprinted down the corridor. He didn't know where to look first but he figured he left it at home.

"Ryo! Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha's voice that echoed after him wasn't enough to make him stop. He swore to his mother that he would always wear the watch each and everyday. To always treasure it and keep it with him at all times, that's what he had to do. Find it, come back to the recording room, and beg for another session even if it kills him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Not here. Or here. Or here." Clothes and other blunt objects flew in the air. Ryo looked under the bed, in the bathroom, and even in random pots and pans in the kitchen but it was nowhere to be found. It was lost forever and the thought of that made Ryo's legs weak.

He fell on his knees in exhaustion and stared at the ceiling above. "Where the hell could that-" Just then, just the thought of the watch's whereabouts made her eyes shot up wider than ever before. "No way. It couldn't be that-" With a shocked wide-eyed look on his face she slowly walked to the front door, cursing under his breath. He would do anything to get the watch back even though it meant facing his worst nightmare.

"Shit. How could I have left my watch near the sink of that bastard's house." His face grew pale as he walked toward his house. He had remember every step of the way to his house and now standing right in front of his door, he took a deep irritable breath. _Damn it, just knock the door and ask for the watch and he'll give the watch to me with out any questions. _

It was easier said than done. His had froze mid-way as the hesitation in his enclosed fist trembled. He didn't want to look at his cold eyes again nor did he want to put up with his attitude. But it was all for the watch, all for the promises he made to his mother so with the thought plastered in his mind he slammed his fist on the door.

The sound seemed louder than it should be. Maybe it was his fears getting to him but he just kept knocking louder and louder. The more he knocked the more the fear inside him replaced with anticipation. Than that one moment where everything seemed to froze, the door swung open, revealing that same Sullen expression. His golden eyes seemed amuse to see the boy right in front of his doorstep but also annoyed. With his glass of liquor in one hand, he leaned up against the doorframe and waited for an explanation to this little visit.

"Um-I wanted-"

"You want another kiss."

"NO! I just came here to-"

"Kid, to make things straight, I'm not interested in _short _guys like you. I'm not interested in having a relationship with any guy so leave me alone." There was that word again. It seemed to always repeat in his head but as Sesshomaru stepped back and closed the door. The little shrimp pushed his self in the house with anger coursed throughout his veins.

"I'm not fucking short! Shit. I've been hearing that all day!" His anger must have gotten the best of him because he seemed so focused on the fact that someone called him short. That he forgot why he was there or the fact that this guy was insinuating that he was here for another kiss.

"You are short and you look like a wimpy girl." He laid his drink on the table beside the door and moved closer to the boy who wouldn't leave him alone. He wasn't interested in the boy, he just wanted the annoyance to leave.

"Wimpy girl! I outta." Ryo noticed that he was walking toward him at this point and he took a step back slamming his escape route shut. He leaned his back up against the closed door as Sesshomaru slammed his hand on it. His enclosed fist that laid on the door was immensely close to Ryo's head and that made his whole body stiffen.

"Shut up you shrimp. I said to leave me alone but you insist on pushing yourself into my house. You're a nuisance but I guess you're trying to get close to me so you can have a great career of your own."

"Wh-What. I wasn't…That wasn't my intentions I just-"

"You just what? You're the lead singer of the up and coming band **_Rapture _**and you just came here to try and get acquainted with me. But I'm not going to fall for a stupid thing. I'm not interested in guys nor am I interested in your little tactics so why don't you just admit it. Admit that you're here to up your singing career. I am the song writer for the number one band in Tokyo so I must be right." Silence grew in the room as Ryo down cast his eyes. It wasn't true, the thought of such a thing didn't even come to mind. He couldn't talk or even open his mouth, his heart was throbbing and he wanted it to stop.

"It wasn't my intention. I didn't want to up my career, I just came here to-" _I just came here to see you. _Is what she wanted to say but the words caught in his throat. He had always admired him both as a songwriter and a person. He had seen him in many different interviews on t.v. and absolutely fell in love with his looks but not just that, he also fell for his soul.

Ryo's downcast eyes were lifted as Sesshomaru moved closer toward the trembling boy. His fingertips that laid under his chin were illuminating immense heat. He felt daze at the touch of his hands and the warmth of his breath that brushed his face. He was way to close and that made his heart beat even faster.

"Don't tell me you came here to see me… Don't give me that crap. You just came here for this." It was like he was looking into his very being. His eyes that stared angrily at him were heartbreaking but with the watch perched between his fingertips, his eyes immediately turned its attention to the object. "From the looks of it, I'm right aren't I?"

"But I did came here to see you?" The words that came out of his mouth escaped him before he could catch it. This whole ordeal was just to get his watch back but now everything has changed.

"Is that so? Maybe I should just throw this watch in the trash and just kiss you than. Seeing that you came here for me and not this object." His eyes that were fixed on the watch were quickly averted back to Sesshomaru. His grip that was clasped around his chin was lifted up toward him. The hand that grasp around the watch was shoved back into his pocket and the mere action made Ryo's brow rose up to his hairline. This guy was the type to go by his word and he wouldn't even think twice by not throwing it in the trash but maybe shred it in the garbage disposal.

"But the watch belongs to me."

"Hmmm. I thought so." He took a step back and turned on his heals. His hand was place securely in his pocket where his watch laid.

"Wait. Where are you going? I need my watch back. Please can I have it?"

"It's great that you're finally acting like the gender you should be. Now act more like a woman and get on your knees and beg me to give it back." Sesshomaru turned slowly with a smirk on his face. His intentions were demeaning and wrong. How could a man that he thought was so considerate and kind be ordering him to get on his knees for a watch that belonged to him?

"There is no way I'm getting on my knees you queer."

"Queer huh? You shrimp." From an amusing smile to a hellish glare, the label Ryo had placed on him had affected him. So to get even, he walked toward the Kitchen with the shrimp following moments later. As he got to the kitchen he took out the watch from his pocket and smiled as he hovered the object above the sink.

"Hey what are you doing? Don't-" With a throbbing heart he was to late. He witness every moment as the watch fell from his hand and into the sink. And with a flip of a switch, the crunching sound of metal echoed in Ryo's ear. He had shred his precious treasure with out any sign of caring.

"Sorry about that…Shrimp." Sesshomaru noticed the tears that formed in Ryo's eyes but thought nothing of it. He just head toward his desk with that same scowl and started to write. Ryo on the other hand stood there, rooted to the floor. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, the precious watch that his mother gave him was shredded. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore and it streamed down his face.

"How could you?" The whisper that escaped Ryo's lips pulled Sesshomaru's eye off of his paper and toward him. His body was shaking uncontrollably and his heart that ached for his watch back shattered. His trembling head turned slowly toward the bastard as his tears remained falling. "I hate you!"

It was all he was able to say. 3 meaningless words that wouldn't ever affect the cold-hearted man and Sesshomaru's expression proved it. His glare was plastered securely on his face and with the glint of annoyance in his eyes, Ryo turned on his heals and sprinted out of the house.

"That jerk! That jerk! I hope he dies!" He ran through the streets aimlessly as the tears in his eyes blurred his vision. The only thing that was left of his mother was shattered into pieces and it was thanks to that cold-hearted bastard Sesshomaru. And no matter how much he admired him for years that little admiration would quickly evaporated and hatred will replace it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for the reviews. So I hope you liked this chapter. Sesshomaru is so mean. He made Ryo cry. Well not Ryo but Kagome. Awww so mean. Lol.


	3. Elevator troubles

**It took me like forever to get this chapter up but i'm sorry and i hope you guys like it. **

"Sesshomaru, the world famous lyricist for my all time favorite band _Linear light _is a total asshole." Ryo Takuya, also known as Kagome Higurashi in disguise stormed in Shikon Records with a glare placed on his face. He still had tears reflexively streaking down his cheek but he didn't care. He turned a corner and went through a corridor that led to the elevators.

"Stupid jerk." He cursed under his breath several times as people around him glanced at the angered man. He went into the open elevator and leaned his back up against the wall, covering both of his hands on his tearing eyes. The only thing he wanted was his watch, the only thing that was precious to him but the bastard had shred it. Sesshomaru threw it in the sink and shred the watch right in front of his eyes.

He sank to the floor as his tears bulged out of his eyes. "Why? Why did you have to do that? My one and only person I admire just broke every inch of hope." After a while of sitting and mopping, his brain finally registered with his surroundings and realized that the elevator had stop moving. His head quickly popped out of his hand and glimmering eyes met with his.

"HiiiiiYaaaaa!" Ryo rapidly stood up like rapid fire as the man who knelt right in front of him yelled. With his silky brown hair and pitch black eyes, Ryo immediately knew who this cheerful guy was.

"You-You're…"

"You shouldn't cry Tatsu-kun. I'm here for you." The man grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and before he knew it, he was pulled into a hug. His constricted embrace was chocking the life out of him and as he pulled away, Ryo took a deep breath. The man had a baseball cap on his head and as the brunette took it off, he bit the edge of the hat with his bottom lip pouting out. Ryo was set aback as the man started to cry and whimper right in front of him.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Suddenly a wail came out of his mouth and he squatted down still crying. "Hey-Hey why are you crying?" Ryo said in a panic.

"Yo-You didn't say Hi to me." Ryo's jaw dropped at the idiotic reason but the way he pouted his lip and bit the hat, it was kind of cute and the girl that he really was squealed inside. _Oh my gosh, the lead singer of Linear light is so adorable. I didn't know he cried in front of people. _Though with the thought in his mind, he smiled with a sigh escaping him.

"Um…Hi."

"HI YA!" He sprang back up on his feet and another hug constricted him. "I'm Asaka Ryusoma. Nice to meet'cha."

Afraid that he was going to cry again he smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ryo-"

"I know…I know you're Ryo Tatsuya. The singer of Rapture and my all time favorite band, can I have your autograph."

"Um… My autograph but why? You're the singer of Linear light, my all time favorite band and you're-" Asaka bit the cap once again and Ryo knew what was coming.

"No..don't cry again. Um-I-I don't have a pen." He was flustered a bit but the only thing he could do was lean his back up as close to the wall as he could and smiled. This guy was worldwide famous and Ryo was just in the beginning of being famous, but Asaka wanted an autograph. This guy was way hott with his cute smile and childish antics but this Asaka Ryusoma was different. In his music videos, he looked so serious when he would sing on stage but this. This oh so childish guy was kind of difficult; it was like babysitting a child.

Even though Asaka just stared at him bewildered, it seemed like an idea popped in his mind as his eyes widened and he searched his pockets. "I have a pen. Now sign, sign, SIGN!"

"Are you sure you want me to sign it?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want to." His eyes sadden and the cap was found in his mouth once again but Ryo snatched the small note pad and pen out of Asaka's hands and quickly put his name on it. With only a signature with an add on saying something like 'to my favorite fan'. He gave him back the pad and pencil and smiled.

"Thank you Tatsu-kun! Hehehe." Asaka observed the note pad and stuffed it in his pocket and gave Ryo another hug that was extra tight and extra long. After a long needed breath when he let him go, Ryo stared at the smiling Asaka and cocked an eyebrow. He watched him for a while until a thought came to mind.

"Um…Why is the elevator not moving?" Ryo inquired.

"Because I stopped it."

"Why did you stop it?"

"Because I did."

"But why?"

"Because I wanted to." Ryo scratched his head and let out an irritable sigh. He was being way to difficult and it was stressful.

"But why did you stop the elevator Asaka?"

"Because I saw you crying and I stopped it."

"Well can you start it back up?" Ryo stared at him as he placed his index finger on his bottom lip, deep in thought. His eyes stared up at the ceiling as he continued to think. A few minutes passed and he still was thinking until he finally fixed his pitch black eyes on Ryo and smiled.

"Nope. Don't know how."

"What! You stopped the elevator and you don't know how to start it back up!" Ryo paced in the elevator with a furrowed brow. _Shit Kohaku's going to kill me. Shit Sango's going to kill me and triple quadruple shit, Inuyasha's going to murder me. _More curse words passed through his mind and than some slipped out of his mouth. He was glaring at the floor and glared up at Asaka than at the floor again.

"Waaaahhhhhhh!"

"Why are you crying? Stop crying." Ryo stopped pacing and just let out a sigh. Asaka covered his face with his hands and cried some more but with a big heart Ryo wrapped his arms around the crying _baby_. Asaka seemed to like hugging people so he just decided that he would stop crying if someone hugged him. It did work for a second but regret caught up to him as the snake-like hug lunged toward him._ No way. I'm actually going to die. _

"C-Come on le-let me go."

"So you're not mad at me." Asaka remained squeezing Ryo as he suffered to get some air.

"Y-Ye-Yeah. I'm n-not mad."

"Okay." It was like a dream come true as he took a deep breath. Damn was this guy annoying and somewhat stupid. The more Ryo stared at Asaka, the more his anger deepened. Even if he were going to cry with the daggering glares Ryo sent toward him, he wouldn't have cared at this point.

"Can you just get some help?"

"How?"

"Do you have a cell phone to call some-"

"Phone doesn't work in the elevator." He simple said as he sat on the floor thinking about something. As if he was thinking for a way out. Asaka smiled on his ass just humming a tune of one of his own song and smiled cheerfully. He bobbed his head as the up beat tune swayed him side to side. His angelic humming was even more god like than ever before as Ryo seemed to sink into the melody but as the elevator seemed to jerk and started running, Ryo as well as Asaka's eyes widened with joy.

"Yay the eli's moving."

"Eli's?" Ryo said to himself knowing full well what that ridiculous word meant. Even though changing the word elevator into a word like 'Eli's' irked the hell out of him, he ignored it and watched the number above the door light up.

"Now it's stopping." Asaka obviously stated. They were in that elevator for about 20 minutes and as it stopped on the floor one before his stop, Ryo just kept staring at the numbers as the elevator doors opened. _One more floor, just one more floor and I'm out of here. _He could have taken the stairs from here but as a lazy ass as he was he just pressed his luck and stayed put.

"Hiiii Yaaa!" Asaka screamed. He was greeting the worker that had came in but as Ryo's eyes laid upon the worker, his whole face paled. He could feel a finger poke his cheek as his eyes were fixed on the worker who just glared back at the gawking teen. "You seem dead Tasu-Kun." Asaka said as he continued to poke his pale cheek.

"Asaka. Stop touching that shrimp before you get germs all over you."

"But Sessho-Kun, Ryo isn't-"

"Shrimp! Who are you calling a shrimp?" It was a dumb thing to say seeing that his rival was way taller than him but he couldn't help it. He had heard that phrase too many times and his ego couldn't take it anymore. His knuckles grew white as his clench fist grew ever so tightly. The only thing he could hear was his teeth grinding against one another. Sesshomaru on the other hand paid no mind to it as he grabbed Asaka's hand away from the _germ. _

" You can't even think straight, not only is your brain small but your height is to."

"That made no sense." Ryo retorted.

"I don't need to make sense. That peanut brain of yours wouldn't understand even if it made sense." Sesshomaru wasn't the one to argue. Stooping to such a level was childish but to shut a child up, he had to play by his game and win it. On the other hand the elevator pinged and its doors opened but Ryo was to rile up to even notice.

"Sesshomaru you shouldn't call him that." Asaka said, seriousness seeping into his voice. It seemed like Asaka's voice broke his anger as Ryo noticed the elevator doors wide open. The only thing that was standing in his way was the bastard and with a deep breath he started toward the doors to his freedom. He passed through Asaka who watched him and pushed pass Sesshomaru but his arm was grabbed, pulling him back in the elevator. Asaka on the other hand was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and was tossed right out of the elevator.

"Hey what are you doing Sess-"

"Guess what Asaka?" Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"What!" He asked enthusiastically.

"In the recording room there are some Manga that I got for you. They're new and if you don't go now some one will steal it."

Ryo, who struggled to get free looked at the happy glimmer in Asaka's eyes and panicked. "Wait, don't go Asaka! He's lieing to-" It was to late. He loved Manga so much that he didn't bother to even stay a second. Dust only trailed the direction he was going and Ryo's breath caught as the elevator doors closed.

"That was easy." Sesshomaru let Ryo go and headed toward the buttons of each floor. Looking over them for a while he quickly pressed the last button and the elevator came to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing you bastard? Start up the elevator and-"

"Can't. Once you press the elevator to stop than there is supposed to be someone to ask from the emergency telephone if everything's all right but unfortunately it's broken. So you have to wait 20 minutes for it to start back up again. No one will pay no mind to the disabled elevator seeing that there are tons to choose from so were stuck here for a while."

"If you knew that than why did you press it?"

"I wanted to see how you would react." He approached him and Ryo took a step back. One step and he was already up against the wall. Sesshomaru was so close that his hot breath was felt and that only caused chills to run down his spine. Damn it. _Why am I in this mess? I just want to go to the recording studio. I just want to- _Both of his wrists were held up against the wall and the tight hold cut his thoughts and unfortunately came back into reality.

Sesshomaru's head come closer to his and as his breath brushed against his ear he whispered: "You want the watch back?"

His head tried to push as close to the wall as possible. His breathing was growing heavy as Sesshomaru's lips pressed up against his neck. "M-My Wa-Watch. Y-you shre-"

"I shred a cheap imitation. I knew you were going to come back for it so I found another one and shred that one. I have your watch at my house. You want it back don't you?" His voice was both captivating as well as indulging as his lips worked it's way up to his chin. The warm touch dazed his mind and a fever caught up to him as Sesshomaru bit Ryo's bottom lip, preventing him to answer so he just simple shook his head up and down.

Sesshomaru had him in his grasp. One move to make this guy upset and his watch would go down the drain. He hated his touch, he hated his little games and he hated him. The erg to beat the bastard to the ground was overwhelming but the trembling held his hand back. The only thing that was puzzling was his actions, Ryo was a girl dressed as a guy and there was no way that Sesshomaru found out that he was actually a she, a her, a skirt. His brother Inuyasha despised him and Ryo didn't tell a soul about her deep secret instead of her band mates. But why? Why was the great lyricist, Sesshomaru Hasana, hitting on another guy?

"Why are you doing this? Why are you kis-"

"Shut up. If you want your watch back than do what I say." His anger made Ryo's shoulder's tense and he just prayed that he didn't screw up. He wanted to think about something else other than Sesshomaru's lips that moved toward the nape of his neck. It worked for a while as he thought about the hellish glares he would receive when he gets to the recording room, if he ever was going to get to the recording room that is. The thought had escaped him as Sesshomaru began to nibble on his neck. No way. Kagome had thought of this moment for years, she had actually fallen in love with this guy ever since she heard of the band Linear light. She fell in love with the lyrics of the songs he wrote, seeing that she was a lyricist her self. Though she was dressed like a guy right now and finding out that Sesshomaru Hasana was into guys was as heart crushing as finding out that she had a tumor in her throat.

"Is this what you want? Is this why you said you wanted to see me? You have claim that you have come to my house to see me but you were there for the watch right?" Sesshomaru departed his lips away from his neck and his piercing golden eyes locked on his. Ryo's breath caught for a moment as the sullen expression came into view.

"It was that at first but I also wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you how much I admired you and how much I lov-" _Damn what the fuck am I saying? _Kagome had broken through and the girlish desire had burst out without even noticing. He was supposed to by acting like a guy so biting his bottom lip, Ryo luckily caught himself at the last minute and stayed quiet. He down cast his eyes and stared nervously at the floor. He could feel one of his wrist being set free from Sesshomaru's tight grasp.

"So you love me." Sesshomaru lifted his down cast chin with his fingers and smiled. "Than you wouldn't mind being told what to do. So from this point on, you'll do what ever I say and address me as master." Before Ryo could even reply to any of this he felt an object being slipped into his pocket. "So I'll call you and if you don't answer I'll destroy that watch and mail it to you personally." With that being said Sesshomaru released him and took a step back, he just stared pleasingly at Shikon Record's upcoming lead singer and sighed. He had such a dramatized look on his face Sesshomaru didn't know whether to feel bad for the _shrimp_ or enjoy the shocked look on his face. Before Sesshomaru could decide the elevator started to work and a ping followed suit moments later. The door opened and Sesshomaru stepped out, Ryo who still had a dazed look in his eyes stared at him as he grinned.

"Remember to always answer that phone I gave you or you'll regret it. See you later Ryo Takuya." The doors slowly closed and the last thing that Ryo caught a glimpse of was his upturned lip.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"If Ryo doesn't come back within a minute I'll be force to cancel the recording session and that will be end of your careers. I have put up with his failed attempt to show up at the club. I have put _Rapture _to the point where they had a chance to make their selves known but your so called determined lead singer didn't show up." Kohaku leaned up against the wall as he stared at the clipboard in his hands.

"Kohaku. Just wait a little longer. He'll show up just give him time and-"

"Sango, I gave him enough time and if he doesn't burst into this room right now I'm-" Simultaneously a huge rumble was heard and a slight tremor of the floor shook the equipment. Everyone stared at one another in the room as the-earthquake like- trembling grew louder and closer.

**Boom! **

It was like an explosion, as the door was slammed open causing it to hit the wall loudly. Everyone's eyes grew wide at the sudden noise and a glimmer sparked in the intruders eyes.

"Where's my manga?"

"It's Asaka." Sango said star struck.

"Where's my manga? Did you guys steal it?" Asaka glared at everyone in the room as his hands curled into a fist.

"Mr. Ryusoma. I apologize but we don't have any-"

"Sesshomaru said he bought me Manga and Sessho-kun never lies. so where is it?"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha inquired with interest. When it came to his brother he would always listen. Whether if it was important or just plain stupid, he would always listen to the information about his brother. They didn't get along and they didn't talk to each other but the only means of communication was through rumors in any building they were in.

"Yeah. Before Sessho-Kun was in the elevator with Tatsu-kun he said that he had manga in the recording room. So where is it?"

"Who's Tatsu-Kun?"

"Ryo Tatsuya. My all time favorite up and coming singer." Sango just cocked an eyebrow at Asaka's up lifting mood. She didn't know how to feel at this point. Excited that the famous lead singer of Shikon Records is a fan of Ryo or confused that Ryo was with Sesshomaru. It didn't make any sense but Sango walked across the room and went into her backpack. After a few seconds she took out 3 random Manga books and showed them to Asaka who just had a big smile reaching from ear to ear.

"I'll give it back if… you tell me why Sesshomaru was in the elevator with Ryo."

"I want my manga… I want my manga." Asaka hysterically reached for the books but Sango evilly arched her back and refused to give it to him. He may be the most famous singer Asaka Ryusoma but Ryo was Sango's best friend. She was going to get answers no matter what, even if she had to give Asaka her books she was looking for about a month. These books were the best Manga and it also was very popular, making it extra difficult to find the right volume.

"Tell me what happened and then I'll-" Sango was caught off by the sudden snatch of the books that was once in her hand. She turned around to see who the culprit was but soon just stared at the dead like Ryo that pushed pass her. Handing the enthusiastic Asaka the 3 sets of books, Ryo dragged his self across the room and fell back onto a chair, mumbling something to his self.

"Don't I look like a guy? I thought I looked like a guy." Sango cautiously approached her friend but as she did, Ryo bolted out of his seat and grabbed Sango roughly by the shoulders and shook her vigorously. "Tell me I look like a guy. Is there any part of me that looks like a girl? Tell me! Tell me!" It seemed to amplify in the room as everyone just stared at Ryo, baffled at the sudden out burst.

Sango laughed nervously and escorted him out of the room. "Ryo is kind of going crazy. I'll just talk to him outside." Once they got outside the color in his face returned. "What the hell is going on with you Kagome? If you don't watch it you'll blow your cover."

"But you have to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Do I look like a guy?" The question seemed out of place seeing that Kagome was fully dressed as a guy from head to toe but just to make him happy Sango sighed.

"Of course you do. You look more guyish than moody Inuyasha with his long silver hair. So why are you bugging out on that? What happened?" There was silence for a moment and then…

_Pump it… Louder! Pump it… Louder! _

"What the hell is that? I didn't know you had a cell phone." The ring tone seemed to amplify as he fumbled to pick up the phone. It didn't surprise him who the person was on the phone but as he answered the it and put it up to his ear, he didn't even have a chance to say hello.

_"Heard you have a recording session."_

"So what? What's it to you?" Ryo tightened his hold on the phone as Sesshomaru replied to his absurd remark.

_"I can't believe you even have the guts to talk to me like that but as the calm collected guy as I am, I'll ignore it. Now I want you to cancel the session and head toward the park now." _

"What! I can't! It's are debut and I'm-"

_"I'll make it worth while so cancel or you'll know what will happen." _He seemed serious and as the line went dead, Ryo shoved the phone in his pocket and streamed his fingers through his black locks in distress. He was finally at the recording room and now she had to cancel. This couldn't be and everything was falling apart but a sudden recognizable hug wrapped around him, making it equally hard to think and breath.

"Tatsu-kun I asked Kohaku to give you a day off and you'll record tomorrow. Now we can spend time with each other and read manga all day." That was all he needed, the perfect break and as Asaka let him go, Ryo grabbed his wrist and whisked him through the corridor.

"I'll see you later Sango. I'll meet you back at home." Running through the corridor and taking the stairs down to the lobby, he dragged Asaka along. The singer didn't mind being drag seeing that Ryo was bringing him along but as he stopped. Ryo immediately spoke.

" I can't hang out with you today." It was all he said but as Asaka took off his hat from his head, Ryo rapidly snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't bite the hat and cry. I'll make it up to you okay. I just have to go."

"Why?"

"I'm meeting Sesshomaru."

"But why?"

"Because I have to."

"But why do you have to?" It seemed the tables were turned this time. Instead of Ryo asking the questions, he answered them and instead of being impatient, Asaka was the one with crossed arms and glaring eyes. Ryo didn't meet Asaka in person before until this day but he must have found out about him by the interview Rapture had the other day.

"Ryo please. I'll spend time with you later and I appreciate it that you got me out of the recording session but I have to go." Before Asaka could complain, Ryo had already sprinted out of the building and into the streets. He didn't have any clue to what was going on but no matter what was running through Sesshomaru's head, Ryo had to listen. The watch was more important than anything in the world, the watch was more important than his dreams. His mother was dead and the only thing left of her was the precious object. He sprinted through the busy streets and as he got to the Park, he trudged along the asphalt and searched for the evil bastard.

"Stupid bastard. Tells me to come here and he's not even here."

"You call me a bastard again and I'll stomp on this watch." Ryo turned around and spotted Sesshomaru who held a sullen look. The first thing he noticed was his golden eyes but the next thing that caught his attention was the watch that was on his wrist. It was true, he didn't shred it to pieces but he wore it. Man, if he didn't have the watch around his wrist he would have started to curse for waiting for almost 30 minutes but he held his breath.

"So what did you want me here for?"

"Don't ask questions. Come on." He took hold of his wrist and pulled him toward the black viper that was parked along the curb. Ryo couldn't even speak, he was shoved into the car and the door was shut close. He wanted to escape but the door was locked from the inside. _Fucking child safety lock, who the hell puts that on? _As Sesshomaru entered the car, Ryo stopped pulling the door handle and put on a scowl.

"Where are we going?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop asking questions?" Sesshomaru spat out as he started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

"I just want to know where we're going?" Ryo stared at him as he kept his eyes on the road but as the corner of his mouth lifted and his eyes glanced at him, he put a hand on his knee. The action made chills run down his spine and right down to his toes but as the itching of punching the guy out subsided Ryo took a deep breath.

"We're going on a little date so you better listen to what I tell you, cooperate with me and behave. That's what you wanted right? To go on a date with me, so I'm giving it to you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Very fast pace I know and I know you guys wanted to know why Sesshomaru's doing this but it'll be explained just bare with me. Oh and I'm **sorry it took so long to update** but I'll try to update sooner so please don't be made but with other fics and my homework it's hard to update quickly so I hoped you guys liked it. And as for the **new character Asaka**. Well I know he's kind of weird but that's his personality, a happy- go- lucky- manga loving- cute and hot brunette. Lol… so Asaka's going to be sticking around.


	4. Dense RyoKagome

Ryo stared blankly at the passing scenery. He could actually hear music filtering the car but he wasn't entirely sure. It would have been such a great thing to go on a date with Sesshomaru Hasana. _Me, Kagome Higurashi on a date with Sesshomaru Hasana, this is great. _But no, everything is just screwed up and he couldn't believe that the one chance he had to even kiss Sesshomaru or even go on a date with him was when _she_ was dressed as a guy.

"You seemed a bit scared. What's wrong aren't you happy." Ryo kept his eyes on the road, unable to even look at him. _Yeah the girl inside me is happy but shit. I'm a fucking guy you moron. _He would have said that, of course scratching out the being a girl but the rest he would have said if it wasn't for the blackmail Sesshomaru set upon him.

"Where are we going?" He dared to question.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride. It doesn't matter where were going, the only thing that really matters is for you to listen and behave yourself."

"I don't even know you? I just-"

"You're the up and coming singer. You're also a lyricist like myself but the only thing that sets us apart is that you have no talent at all. I was able to hear one of your songs at one of the malls. You played for a charity thing and the things you said had no meaning. It wasn't a song at all and that leads up to my conclusion that you, Ryo Takuya have no talent at all or do you have the vocals to go far in this business. To make it simple for that peanut brain of yours… you suck."

He had every right to criticize Ryo's work but not so damn cruelly. It was more like a flame than criticism and the things that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth literally made his blood boil to the point where his mouth spat things he wasn't supposed to say. But at this point where his anger got the best of him, he couldn't do anything about it.

"You shit head. You think you're all that because your lyrics brought linear lights to the top… well let me tell you this… you're not. Asaka Ryusoma got you this far and his voice got the band to the top, not your fucking lyrics. So why don't you get that straight and-" The car came to a screeching halt and if it wasn't for the seat belt, he would have been flown through the wind shield. His golden dead locked eyes that fixed with his and his hellish furrowed brow that deepened as Sesshomaru stared at the damn brat, frightened Ryo.

"You'll pay for that." His threat didn't seem all that bad because after a few seconds, Sesshomaru opened the door and went right out of the car with out saying a word. Ryo's eyes followed him as he went around the car and opened the passenger door seeing that he put on that stupid child lock. The anger in his eyes deepened and it got the best of him as Sesshomaru took hold of his wrist and yanked him out of the car. Slamming the door and shoving the shrimp toward the building, Ryo cursed under his breath.

"What the hell." Ryo stared at the restaurant as if it was a god standing before him. They were standing in front of Shitariko's Restaurant, the most famous restaurant around, even more famous than Linear light. There were lines leading to the front desk, stretching out around the corner of the building. The only question that was in his mind was 'what the hell was he doing here.' Ryo knew to well that it wasn't for a date and as he approach the front door of the restaurant, Sesshomaru grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back so he would be walking beside him.

He bent down a bit so he could reach his ear and whispered. "You better play along or I'll damage, shred and burn that fucking watch. You understand me?"

"what ever I understand." But what was there to understand about him. Besides for the reasoning to being at the restaurant, Sesshomaru was in a whole category of things to understand. Though trying to shrug the thought away, Sesshomaru and Ryo entered the busy restaurant with ease and being lead to a secluded booth away from the crowd they took there sits. The long table with a single long chair on either side of the table was set in a comfortable environment with flowers and a canopy overhead. But as Ryo was going to take a seat right across from him, his collar was pulled and he was forced to sit near Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing? I want to sit across from you not next to yo-"

"Shut up. I told you to play along or your dead along with this damn watch." Sesshomaru heard a growl come out of Ryo's lips but chose to ignore it as they sat there quietly. Like hell this was a date. Ryo's so-called _date _rested his chin on the palm of his hand practically slouching. Ryo's eyes searched the restaurant that had a big fish tank that replaced the walls of the building. It had sharks, star fish, fishes of various colors and there were some huge tanks that separated the octopus from the sharks, this place didn't have to be a battle field but as the silence grew even long, Ryo quickly glanced at him and spoke.

"What are we doing here? It's obvious that you don't want to be here so-"

"I wondered why you sat yourself in such a secluded area of the restaurant. I thought it was to get romantic but what's this kid doing here." Ryo averted his eyes away from Sesshomaru and on to a beautiful young lady. Her great complexion and her blue eyes that went well with her brown hair. She was thin, drop dead gorgeous and had a smile more conspicuous than Sesshomaru's. Like he ever did smile but still, she was the perfect woman that he had ever seen.

After glancing at the kid and taking a seat across from them, she eyed the two suspiciously and sighed. "So Sesshomaru, can you get rid of the kid before your mom arrives. If I didn't know any better it seems that you're on a date with the kid instead of me." This was stupid, every time Ryo tried to inch away from Sesshomaru to make a break for it the tighter his hand around his thigh grew explicitly painful. Sesshomaru was composed; he had no worry in his face as he put on a devious smile and the girl in front of him just raised a brow.

"What if I am on a date with my sweet Ryo."

"What? What are you talking a-" Ryo was cut of by the furious squeeze on his leg. He cringed in pain but held a smile for the girl that darted her eyes at the two.

"Don't be so shy Ryo. Remember what I told you back in the car. Everything's going to be okay." He put on a conspicuous smile on the whole time Ryo wondered his eyes around the restaurant in confusion. Shit was this going to end up terribly wrong.

The brunette didn't seem to be worried; she folded both hands under her chin and gave out a laugh. "I know how much you dread marrying me Sesshomaru but your mother wishes for us to wed. If you don't marry me than that orphan kid, Rin I presume will go back where she came from."

A tinge of anger hit him as his eyes twitch but he remained smiling, putting an arm around Ryo's shoulders. "My mother said as long as I have a lover in my life than I don't need to marry your two-face, conceited ass."

"Lover huh? This so called lover of yours is a guy and once your mother-" The anger that had replaced her smile soon came back as she glanced at the front door and cleared her throat. "Well let's see what your mother says about your stupid decision Sesshomaru. Mrs. Hasana we're over here!" She waved her hand and the woman approached the table. Ryo could feel his face burn with embarrassment but to reframe from feeling more embarrassed as he is already he down cast his eyes. _This guy is crazy. His mother's going to die if she even finds out. I may not be a guy but still… _

"I'm glade to see you again Yura, I'm so glade you could come." A woman with long jet-black hair said as she smiled and took a seat beside the brunette. The first thing she did was observed that her son had his arm around a guy; second she glanced at the smile on both of the men's faces. The little one though had his eyes on the table with a little worried smile on but it was understandable.

"Mrs. Hasana…" Yura started. "Sorry to say this, but I think your son might be gay."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Sango and Inuyasha had displeasing expressions on as they walked to Kagome's small apartment. With Inuyasha carrying his guitar and Sango dragging her wooden drumsticks on the cement wall, the atmosphere around them was a bit gloomy. She had gone to drum lessons after the cancellation of the recording session and Inuyasha joined her in the lesson.

"Tell anyone what?"

"That the so-called Ryo is a girl." Sango said glancing at him.

"Of course not." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Are you sure? You didn't tell any one that Kagome's dressed up as Ryo. Are you positively sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why'd you ask anyways?"

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Nothing I was just bringing up a conversation."

The tapping of the drumsticks on the wall made Inuyasha's head hurt. He'd been holding so much anger in himself because of Kagome's failed attempts to show up to rehearsals and recording sessions. Sango knew something… was the first thing that came to mind; the second was that Sesshomaru had something do to with Kagome's failed attempts to show up. So whether Sango liked it or not, she was going to tell him what was going on.

Entering the small apartment Sango fell back on the couch as Inuyasha followed suit. "So what's going on?" He asked.

"I already said nothing is going on. Jezz."

"Yeah right. If you don't tell me what's going on than I'll quit." Sango, who had leaned back to get comfortable jerked upright with the sudden reply.

"What did you say?"

"If you don't tell me what's going on I'll quit the band. I don't give a rat's ass if I run off and leave you guys if you two are just keeping stuff from me so spill. What's going on?" With furrowed brows and a smug look on his lips Sango knew he was serious. She let out an exasperated sigh as she departed her lips.

"Well remember when Asaka said that Kagome was with Sesshomaru that time when he busted in the recording room."

"Yeah so?"

"Well you know when I asked if you told anyone about Kagome's secret?"

"Sango get to the fucking point." Sango felt a lump in her throat as she hesitated a bit. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she was right but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Well I think that your brother knows Kagome's secret."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yura admired the shocked look on Ryo's face but as Ryo peeked to look at Sesshomaru's mother's expression, his jaw dropped. She still had a smile on her face and Ryo just tilted his head to the side. Maybe she was so crushed by the news that her son might be gay that her expression just froze on her face but as she folded her hands under her chin, her smile grew.

"Well what news." She stated.

"Mother you shouldn't pay no mind to Yura and this idiotic marriage because I'm happily attracted to Ryo here. Right Ryo?" Sesshomaru who squeezed Ryo's thigh had snapped him back to reality as he winced.

Not knowing what to say he nodded his head up and down. "Y-Yes of course."

"Well when did you two meet?"

"Mrs. Hasana what are you saying? Don't tell me you're going to let this happen? Are you just going to-"

"We met months ago." Sesshomaru quickly said cutting Yura off.

"So what's your name?"

"His name's Ryo mother but if you excuse us. We have to be leaving soon. We have plans of our own but order anything you want I'll make sure to let the front register know that it's all on me." Nudging Ryo to move, he compiled as he scooted off of the chair and he reflexively bowed his head to the two women. He couldn't say anything to this so he just responded with a respectful bow and a shadow of a smile.

"Good bye mother and good bye Yura." Sesshomaru smirked as he pushed Ryo out of the restaurant. As soon as he stepped foot out of the restaurant, Ryo gave him a malicious glare and started to walk off in the other direction. He was grabbed by the arm and placed back by Sesshomaru side, meeting his angered eyes with an even angrier scowl.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"Oh yea how can I ever forget. Give me my watch?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he tugged him to the car. "Yeah right."

"I put on an act so give me my watch back or else." Ryo dared to threaten.

"Pft. Or else what? What can you possible do shrimp?" Opening the passenger door and throwing her in the car, Sesshomaru slammed the door closed and walked around to his door. He had one problem checked out of his list and now that he cancelled his own recording sessions with _Linear light_ he had nothing but time to waste.

"Why are you doing this? Are you really gay or something because to tell you straight I'm not. I'm straight as the letter L."

He cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "An L is crocked you idiot."

"I meant the lower case L not the capital L so there." He made no sense but Sesshomaru just ignored it as he pulled away from the parking lot and into the busy streets. There was traffic and they crept slowly along the road. Ryo would have bolted out of this car like rapid fire if it weren't for the damn child lock.

"You're are such an idiot."

"I may be an idiot but at least I'm not gay." Ryo averted his eyes away from him the whole time. He just stared out at the scenery as the slow moving car crept forward. Sesshomaru took that chance as he was forced to stop by the slow traffic and he deftly undid his seat belt and moved toward the sulky Ryo. Sesshomaru brang his fingers between his chin and turned his head and as he brought his face close, there was no time to think as there lips connected. People on either side of the car stared into the window. They really couldn't see because of the tinted windows but they could tell two people were kissing.

Ryo's face turned red as Sesshomaru bit the bottom of his lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. There was a moment where his senses came back to him and Ryo tried to push him off but Sesshomaru slammed his wrist to the side. He managed to get a gap out of Ryo's mouth and he lunged his tongue in it. He licked the roof of his mouth and a moan escaped Ryo lips. He tried to thrash out of his grasp though as much as he tried, Sesshomaru kept him in place.

"S-Stop." Sesshomaru's tongue took vacancy in his mouth once again, making it harder to take a breath or to even talk. It was suffocating and if someone would just sound a horn to go than it will all stop. But as much as Ryo prayed, no blaring horn of a car didn't sound seeing that the traffic didn't move an inch yet. _Shit. This isn't fair, this isn't fair._ Ryo mused with dissatisfaction.

As his lips departed from Ryo's lips, Sesshomaru, with his hands firmly holding him down stared at him with a smirk. "Tell me your deepest secret and I'll stop."

"W-What are y-you talking about?"

"Fine you want to act stupid with me." The hands around his wrist tightened and he attached his lips on Ryo's neck. The warmth radiating off of the nape of his neck made his throat dry. The feeling was pleasurable but also baffling but with unintentional moans here and there Ryo deliberately tried to push him away with all his might but he was stronger than him.

"S-Stop. Let me go."

Unlatching his lips from the nape of his neck he sighed. "Then tell me. Tell me who you really are." He knew. Ever since this so called guy bumped into him he knew that Ryo Takuya was a girl dressed as a guy. After _Rapture's _little conference meeting with the press, Sesshomaru had seen the band members walking home, he had over heard there conversation and as soon as Ryo Takuya said he impersonated himself as a guy to be a singer that's when Sesshomaru's devious plan went in action. This was a secret and the girl looked cute dressed up as a guy so why not take advantage to mess up with his mind.

"I don't have a secret. Let me go or I'll-"

"For a shrimp, you sure do make threats so willingly. You're idiotic you know that, you just bring yourself more trouble the way you talk like that." He felt Ryo trembling,

Sesshomaru's hands trailed up his arm and onto his shoulder blades. Sesshomaru attempted to unbutton the shirt he was wearing but a blaring horn of a car ringed in his ears.

"Finally." Ryo bit his bottom lip from the word that just slipped out. Salvation of hearing those annoying horns flaring for the car to move forward mad a sigh of relief escaped him. Though Sesshomaru glared at the word and reluctantly went back to the wheel and took a turn.

"The more you keep it from me the more I'll torture you."

Ryo glanced at him but thought nothing of it. "I have nothing to tell you. I hate you and I have nothing but hate for you." Ryo touched his bottom lip but quickly pulled it away as he notice Sesshomaru looking at him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and give me back my watch?" Ryo said breaking the silence.

"Because I took an interest in you and anything I take an interest of I never stop chasing. Remember that and I won't stop until I can get a hold of the _real you_." He whispered those last words, Ryo strained himself to listen but it couldn't be heard. He was a dense fool and Sesshomaru took that to his advantage as he kept on driving ahead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He knows but Kagome's to dense so she just keeps her mouth shut. Oh well better for her because she'll get tortured, not in that way but you know..lol. Well ignoring that I hoped you guys like it so yea. I tend to always say that. Like I hope you guys like it because that what really matters. Oh well that's me so I'm off for now.


	5. Bad Recording

"Kagome is something the matter?" Sango watched Kagome as she draped a towel over her head and rubbed it vigorously on her hair, attempting to dry it. Her long black locks fell upon her shoulder as she threw the towel at Inuyasha's scowling face.

"What the fuck Kagome. Tell me now!" Inuyasha snapped, throwing the towel back at her.

"Tell you what?"

"Where have you been when you missed practiced, ditched recording sessions and everything in between?"

Kagome tossed the towel on top of the kitchen table, unable to think of a good lie. "Um. It's none of your business. I just was out getting some stress steamed out. I've had a hard week so can you just chill and stop bothering me about where I've been."

"So where have you been? Can't you just-"

She picked up her books and slammed it on the kitchen table. Sango as well as Inuyasha cocked a brow as she moved across the living room and grabbed her bag beside the television. There wasn't enough patience in her to stand for this Q&A. She was kissed against her will from the hottest lyricist in Japan and of all things dressed up as a guy. She was shoved in a car against her will and displayed the most embarrassing kiss in the middle of a busy intersection. Like hell she had the slightest nerve to put up with Inuyasha's crap. She screwed up everything, her recording sessions, their debut and like Inuyasha said, everything in between.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Sango inquired.

"I'm going to cool off and go to the café okay." She placed her books of songs in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Before she went out the door she stared at her two band mates and gave them an assuring smile. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm working on another piece and I won't let you guys down." She gave them a thumbs-up than closed the door gently.

"Jezz." She let out a long irritable sigh. Walking along the sidewalk, she entwined her fingers above her head and stared up at the night sky. She hummed the tune of her debut song that would sell millions. She believed in her self that she could become the most successful singer but as Kagome Higurashi, not Ryo Takuya. Though she had to put up with it.

The brisk air and the twinkle of stars caught her attention as she walked along the street, watching where she was going ever minute or two. "Millions." She muttered. Her once tensed shoulders eased and as she looked in front of her she immediately spotted silver hair. Sesshomaru was walking towards her with 3 to 4 girls ogling the man and following him. The heat that radiated off of her cheeks was immensely noticeable so she took a turn in an alley and hugged her back up against the wall_. Shit. I'm a girl. Why am I hiding? He wouldn't recognize me, he wouldn't- _She let out a yelp as a hand was felt on her shoulder and she was immediately pulled in some ones arms.

"Sorry ladies. My girlfriend and I have a date so would you mind leaving me alone." The calm and captivating voice was undoubtedly Sesshomaru's but his golden eyes wasn't in view. Her head was pressed up against his chest so tightly that she couldn't even budge her head to look up at his face.

"But Sesshomaru we-"

"I'm sorry but please leave." Disappointing sighs came from the girls as they walked passed the two couple. Kagome stared on at them but as one of the girls turned and glared at her, she felt a sudden fear run down her spine. Those fired eyes running daggers towards her was terrifying but she closed her eyes until the girls turned the corner.

She didn't notice that she felt so relaxed in his arms. They stood there for a moment as her eyes were closed, feeling the warmth that radiated off of his body. Though as hands ran down her back, she drove her arms in front of her and pushed him away.

"W-What are you doing?" She stammered.

"What does it looks like?" His eyes seemed to glimmer but she averted her trance gaze and looked upon the floor.

"I have to go. I have to-"

"Wait right there." Her eyes widen as his arm laid upon the wall in front of her, refusing her to walk any further. Her heart seemed to speed up as she stepped aside. It was like going back into the depressing pass as Ryo Takuya but now…now she was Kagome so why display such an action? She tried to figure it out but she found herself pinned up against the wall as his arms caged her in. The hot breath that caressed her cheek and the way he looked at her made her mind haze.

"Hey! Don't y-you dare tell me to wait! I have to go and I'm already pissed as it is! So get out of my way." She tried to push pass him but he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her back on to the wall. If she was dressed as Ryo Takuya, Sesshomaru would be glaring at him at this point but the only thing he held was a smirk.

He cupped her chin and lifted it toward the light. "You remind me of a shrimp, you know that?"

"I'll scream if you-"

"Than scream. It'll arouse me more when a woman does that." Every part of her wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her damn voice would even project such a screech for help; it would only come out raspy and hurt her throat.

"You're an ass hole. I don't know what girls see in you." She glared at him regardless of the position she was in. Pinned up against the wall, held against her will again and now the level of patience she had blown over the top. She pushed him away once again but he reacted as he pushed her back on the wall.

"Aren't you going to scream?"

"Shut up! I-I just-"

"What's wrong? You're stuttering."

"No I'm not! I've got work to do and if you don't-"

"Work? You don't look no older than 16."

Kagome clenched her fist at the insult. She had a babyish face but saying that she was a teenager was just way off. "I'm 19 so piss off."

"For a 19 year old you sure have an awful vocabulary."

"How's this for vocabulary. Fuck off and leave me alone you-" She was pulled into a kiss. She squirmed as he bit her bottom lip and ran his fingers down her arms. Even if he eavesdrop on _Rapture's_ conversation that Ryo Takuya was actually a girl he knew this one was it. With her black hair and eyes filled with hatred toward him, he knew this was her. With the face, the bitchy attitude and the insults she threw at him, now he could place whom Ryo Takuya really looked like.

She finally was able to take a breath as he pulled away and smiled at his sudden discovery. Though his discovery came with a price as a fist lunged toward him and hit him right in the face. _Yup, that's Ryo Takuya. _He angrily mused, stumbling to the side at the sudden blow.

"You ass hole. You're lucky I don't sucker punch you in the stomach." She turned her back on him. She shook her head and walked to the coffee shop. It was a manly thing to do. Every girl would just slap the guy but she was so use to playing a role of a guy that a punch felt better than a slap. It was strange, she felt a presence behind her So, Glancing over her shoulder, she grimaced as Sesshomaru followed her. Was he pissed or did he want pay back? No matter what the reason was she quickened her pace. When she saw her favorite coffee shop, _Nemore's coffee, _She literally ran across the street and into the shop. This place was the most popular coffee shop and it crawled with teenage girls as well as maniac _Linear light_ fans.

"Stupid bastard won't have the balls to come in here." She smiled and took a seat until a hand slammed on the table. A wicked smiled was form on Sesshomaru's face and she noticed a bruise starting to form on the area she hit him. She couldn't think at first although as his fingers curled around her shirt, wrenching her out of her seat, everyone in the shop stared at him.

Sesshomaru, finally realizing his surroundings and that this girl wasn't the guy she dressed up as, he put her down and grabbed her by the arm. Every eye stared was on them as she was pulled out of the coffee shop and in to the brisk streets once again. He didn't speak or hit her to the ground; he just led her down the sidewalk and across the road.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"You hit me. Now you're going to pay." Turning a corner and picking up his pace ever second they remained walking, he reached into his pockets and grabbed a pair of keys. She looked at the building of Shikon Records and raised a brow. The building was always closed after 6 and it was already 8 P.M. Though, regardless of the time, he went to the back entrance and unlocking it, he shoved her in the building after locking it again.

"What are you doing? You can't-" Grabbed by the wrist, he led her to the elevator and as it open, he pushed her inside and pressed a button. The whole atmosphere grew dense with anxiety and also confusion. She pressed her back up against the wall, keeping a close eye on Sesshomaru who stood silently at the elevator door.

She stared up at the numbers that flashed every floor that they ascended. "What are you doing? This is like Kidnapping."

"Shut up."

"But why are you doing this? I don't understand why-"

"You're my past." He muttered. Kagome wasn't able to hear as the elevator came to a sudden halt, causing Kagome to fall on her knees. She groaned in pain but as she looked up she came face to face with Sesshomaru who was on his knees as well. Like rapid fire, she backed up to the wall and stared at him.

"I don't understand you?"

"There's nothing to understand about me." He said, leaning up against the elevator door, propping his arm on his knee, while his other leg laid flat on the floor. He looked up at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world. She couldn't recall a moment that she ever seen him with a remorseful expression.

"Hiiiii Yaaaa!" the voice filtered the small area and that sad expression was soon replaced with a scowl. "I see you, I see you in the camera room." The childish tone in his voice and the sudden tirade word of 'Hi ya' made a sigh escape Kagome as she shook her head with a smile.

Sesshomaru on the other hand got to his feet, flipping open a panel that revealed a red phone. "Did you stop the elevator Asaka!" He yelled.

There was whimpering heard and she imagined Asaka biting on his hat again. "S-Sessho-kun mad?"

"Asaka start the elevator now! I don't know how you got to the control room or why you're here but press the button." Kagome wince as a loud cry came from the intercom rang out. Asaka drained the elevator with ear shattering cries. She couldn't help but notice the scowl on Sesshomaru's face growing ever so deep, so she got up and took the phone away from Sesshomaru. Putting on a smile and waving at the camera in the corner of the ceiling, she jovially sighed.

"Asaka. Can you please start the elevator? Sesshomaru's sorry for yelling at you but don't cry okay. I'll give you manga if you start the elevator right now." It was quiet for a while but as the elevator jerk and started up again she smiled.

"Thank you Asaka." She hung up the phone and closed the box. Before she could turn toward Sesshomaru, the elevator doors opened and she was quickly whisked out of the area._ Damn. I convince Asaka to open the elevators and he's still mad. _She was going to get the beating of her life and the moment she was thrown into a room, while he stood outside and locked it, it confused her. She was alone, her eyes wondered the room and there was a chair and a microphone. She sat on the stool and literally fell off of it as a voice filtered the room.

"I said you'd pay so here it is." She stared at the glass in front of her but it was black. She only stared at herself, it was those one sided mirrors that police officers used for negotiating. The only reply she could come up with was to raise a brow in confusion.

"You deaf girl." She snapped out of her thoughts, not even realizing he was talking to her. "I said sing…put on the headphones and sing."

Her heart took capacity in her throat. The only singing voice she could project out of her was her boyish voice. It was obvious, if she had ever sing in front of the crowd and gave out a debut album of _Rapture_ than everyone would find out her secret. Though playing along, she slipped on the headphone and _her_ song was playing in her ears. The rhythmic beat that she had in her head for almost 3 years. This song was her favorite and it took the longest to put together but she refused to sing.

"Why? I can't do this. I don't know this." She lied.

"Don't act stupid with me. Sing or I won't let you out of there."

"No!"

"I'm going to leave you in that booth until you compile to what I say. So stop being stubborn and sing."

Sesshomaru leaned his arms on the control panel, making sure not to press any buttons. He stared at her for a long while as she clenched her fist. She was trying to think of a way to get out of this but he was stubborn, so what ever she would think of it would only get past him. He knew, he knew everything but he wanted her to come out and say it. She was the up and coming singer of Shikon Records and the first thing into coming in this business was telling the truth. For some reason she was his past and it bothered him. It would take a while to figure out what he just said in that elevator but he had time seeing how the girl didn't do anything.

She was as stubborn as he was and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at that fact. He pressed a button. "What are you doing sitting there? Aren't you going to sing?"

"I said no. I can't sing so let me out." She flung the headphones across the room and headed toward the door. She turned the doorknob but as expected, it didn't budge. So she put one foot against the wall beside the door, pushing off while holding onto the handle with her hands. Still, the door didn't give.

Sesshomaru shook his head but even though she slammed her feet up against the door, no one would come. Not even Asaka. Before he went into the recording control room, he had stopped by his dressing room and grabbed some Manga. He had sprinted to the main control room of Shikon corps and as Asaka was going out of the door, Sesshomaru shoved the singer back inside with the 8 Manga along with him. He had locked the door but there was no response of demanding to be let out so that's when a smile crossed his face.

Asaka was in the control room busy reading Manga and he sat comfortable as he watched the girl get on her knees. "Let me out!" Getting up, she made her way to the one-way mirror and slammed her fist up against it. It's was like being caged like an animal. "Let me out!"

"I already told you. I'm not letting you out so sing or you'll be staying here. Security will get a hold of you and you'll be loaded with trouble."

"No."

Sesshomaru smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Than stay in there for all I care."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry it took so long but yea. I hoped you guys liked it. It was a calm chapter I would think but Sesshomaru can be such a bastard. So I hope you like it and I promise to update on this story more often


	6. Late night pick up

**Wow it's like chapter 6 lol. enjoy **

"You'll die if you don't get this surgery Kagome. Don't be so stubborn." The man dressed in a white coat stared down at Kagome as she pouted and sighed. She was 13 and the only thing she thought about was becoming a big star and getting the money to save her mother. Her father did his best to get the money to leave her mother on life support but there was nothing else. He worked on many inventions for company's to notice and fund it but nothing worked. From toys, to electronics…it wasn't enough for them to accept it. Her father was a scientist as well as an inventor so there was nothing else he could do but keep on trying. Though he didn't get a great invention to produce any money so she had to step in.

"I can't do this. I'm going to become a singer and you can't stop me."

"But Kagome you should-"

"You said that this tumor in my throat might kill me in 3 years but I don't care. 3 years or even 2 years is enough for me to become famous enough to save my mother." Hot tears formed in her eyes. She thought about others before her self but now she was actually scared. She knew when her life was going to end and that scared her more than ever.

"It's a 70 chance that you might die and there's a 28 chance you might survive but lose your voice."

Kagome shook her head and stood up like rapid fire. "So the 2 would be I might survive and everything would be normal. My voice as well as my dreams would be normal but that's to little. I'm not taking the surgery and I'm not going through with it because all I want to do is sing!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her eyes fluttered by the light that beamed in her face. The voice that continuously rang in her ears caused her to open her eyes and sit up right. Looking around the room, she glanced at her surroundings and that's when something snapped, causing her to stand. She looked at the black mirror with a scowl.

"You're awake. It's about 3 in the morning you know that?" Sesshomaru yawned before standing up. After getting Asaka more Manga books to keep him occupied, Sesshomaru had gone back to the Record control room just to find Kagome sleeping. He took a short nap himself, not wanting to leave the girl's side. Though, now staring at that same scowl, he sighed, wondering that this girl suited more as a guy. It was cute how her scowl matched her short hair but now, it seemed like her dark long hair just made her look like a bitch.

"Let me out!" Kagome slammed her fist on the glass but she heard no reply. She waited and waited but it was silent._ Did he leave?_ There was this tense moment where she started to shake uncontrollable. She could see her breath forming into a cloud in front of her. It was getting colder and colder by the minute and she hugged her arms, looking around the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" The air around her grew ever so cold and she tightened her grip around her self. Though as much as she tried to warm herself up, she couldn't stop shaking. She glanced at the ventilation system along side the wall and cursed under her breath. The only person who could turn on the AC was Sesshomaru or Asaka…if Asaka was still here but nonetheless. It was Sesshomaru and everything was getting icy cold right about now.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" She strained herself to look through the window but she couldn't see through it. It was a bitch that she couldn't get out. It was the worst that she only had to sing to get out but now that the AC was cranked up, she couldn't help but decide more on just singing for him. Fuck was it cold but the colder it got and the quieter it got and led her to worry.

"Sesshomaru are you even there. What the hell-"

"Getting a bit chilly." He asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

"What's your name?"

"Turn down the AC. It's fucking-"

"It's 38 degrees and falling. So what's your name?"

She turned to the vent and than back at the window with a glare. "How can you do that? How can you-"

"Asaka's still here and he let me in the main control room. Hot-wired the air vent and raised the AC temperature colder than ever. I don't want to go into detail so just tell me your name. The cold air will rise and rise the more you don't talk. You're in an enclosed room so just stop being stubborn."

She placed her forehead on the cold glass as her bottom lip quivered. She didn't know if it was possible for an air conditioning system to rise to such cold temperatures. The building was big and the system must be as big to so it might be possible but still.

"It's Kagome."

"What?"

"I said its Kagome!" This was low. She hated listening or being controlled by a guy but this was kidnapping, holding her against her will and she wasn't going to take it anymore. "Let me out!"

"So Kagome. You have a last name?"

"Higurashi."

"Kagome Higurashi. So you have another name?"

She raised a brow and sighed. As if…she wasn't going to tell him anything or did she know if he knew anything. This was Inuyasha's older brother and Inuyasha might have told him her deepest secret but it was a slim chance that he would. They hated each other so end of story.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said rather bitterly.

"What does it sound like? Do you go by another name?"

"Of course not. It-It's just plain Kagome Higurashi." When is this Q&A going to end? She was fucking freezing to the bone at this point. Though as silence drowned the room she became worried once again. She sat on the stool, while vigorously rubbing her hands up and down her arm. The friction did emit some heat but not enough.

So putting the headphones on, she listened to the music that blared in her ears. The mix of guitar and the light piano in the background caused her to tap her foot to the beat. It was a song of love and hope mixed in with a little rock; she hated music that never meant anything but a rhyme. It had music; it had words but songs today was nothing but a rhyme and it didn't mean anything to her. She placed her hands on the earphones and started to sing. Whether he had found out or not, it didn't matter. She was too cold at this point to even care.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _She mused slightly, catching each beat and going along with the music. Every time she sung, she would sing her heart out and that's what she did. It was low, her voice was like a guy but that's all she could project out of herself. As the song came to an end, she could feel the temperature getting back to normal and she tried the door if it was unlock but it still didn't budge.

"I just sang. Why isn't he-"

"Are you happy now? I turned down the AC." Sesshomaru said, taking a seat.

"I'm happy but open the door."

Sesshomaru folded his hands under his chin and raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

"Don't play dumb. I sang for you so open the door."

"Sorry but I wasn't here for that. I went to the control room to turn off the AC so why don't you take a seat and do it again."

She made a beeline to the window and slammed her fist on to it. "I'm not going to sing again. Open the fucking door or I'll-"

"You'll what?" he said, cutting her off.

"I don't know what I'll do but it'll involve kill you so open up."

"You know, you can get arrested for making such a comment. That's a threat you know that?"

Kagome could feel her stress rising every second. Damn was this annoying, she sung and he wasn't even there. "You know. It's a recording room so you must have recorded it."

"Nope I didn't. So I don't trust you. Why is it such a hassle for you to sing for me?"

"Because I hate listening to men. I did that once and it gotten me into trouble so there."

She could feel tears gathering in her eyes. The only thing she could feel was pain, not from this stupid situation but her past experience. How can so much of her life, cause her so much pain? She struggled to reframe from blinking but she did and tears streaked her face. She had lost someone and the only worst thing about it was that she didn't even know his name. She heard silent and thought she heard a click of a door open but she ignored it as she her forehead remained on the window.

"Why are you crying?" A monotone voice from behind caused her to turn but as she did, she was pulled in to his arms. His warm embrace made her skin tingle as her muscles ease. She hated him but she clung ever so tightly to him as tears soaked through his shirt. Her past was dark, her past was uneasy but these arms that held her seemed to ease that pain.

"I didn't know him." He mumbled as her face pressed up against his chest. "I never knew him."

For a while they held each other. He didn't understand what she was saying but he held on to her. It was like nothing in the world mattered as this embrace tightened even further. She was still trembling but he slightly pushed her back and cupped her chin. He lifted her face to see eyes full of tears. Though with a heavy heart he moved toward her and kissed her. It felt a little better than kissing her as a guy. Now he didn't need to worry about who saw them even if it was 3 in the morning.

He kissed her deeply as she allowed him to do what ever he wanted. He would stick his tongue in her mouth and she followed through as she gasped for air. These kisses made everything in her seem to disappear. The way he pressed her back up against the window, the way he stroked her arm and entwined there fingers. It all seemed like a hazy dream, a dream that she didn't want to stop but as his long fingers crept it's way under her shirt and up her stomach, her closed eyes snapped open.

She thrust her hands in front of her and pushed him away, wiping her mouth with her arm. "Fuck you." She said with a glare. "Don't fucking play me like that. I'm not one of your idiotic fan girls that you can have a one-night stand with. You fucking prick." She spat on the ground and brushed her fingers through her hair. He kissed every person he bumps into, whether it would be a girl or a guy. It was scary; her hands were still trembling because deep inside her, some little thing in her wanted him. Though she shrugged those despicable feelings away and headed toward the exit.

"You're the one who jumped all over me." He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her in front of him.

"I was getting drawn in by your stupid antics and now that I've finally snapped out of it. I'm leaving." He wasn't the one playing the games, it was her. He only glared at her because of the lies she was creating. He was angry because she couldn't tell him the truth but he didn't care. Mad and furious, he kissed her once again and as expected she tried to push away. The two hands that stood her in place tightened around her arms. She bucked and thrashed her way out of his grasp and when she realized that she couldn't, she bit down on his lower lip.

"That's what you get." She said with a smirk, pushing him away and licking his blood off of her lips. The only thing she was happy about was drawing blood from the bastard but the smirk that crossed his split lip made her shudder. He wiped the blood from the corner of his lips and he jovially tilted his head to the side, observing the girls fading smile.

"Well, well. I might say, that did hurt but I liked it." He strode purposely toward her as she took small steps back. The door was wide open in back of her but she was so focused on him that her mind didn't register her surroundings quite well. Sesshomaru how ever noticed her mistake and played it cool. He was close to her and when she finally stepped out of the room, he quickly pulled her back in before she could run.

"You're a stupid chick." He pulled her in, slamming the door and pushing her up against it. Her mind went crazy, she was out and she had a chance to escape but her stupid mind that wanted him so badly refused to focus on anything but him.

"Fuck! Let me go!"

"Why, from the look on your expression you know you want me." He nuzzled his face up against her neck. It pissed her off more than pleasured her. He was a two timing bastard. He kissed up on Ryo and now he kissed up on Kagome. She was the same person but it still was wrong, it still wasn't right. Even if one side of her loved him and never wanted this moment to stop, the other side refused and only cursed at him through the whole thing.

"Just relax would you? You're a stubborn girl so I would expect you to be a virgin am I right?"

"Fuck you."

"I intend to do so." He licked her ear, feeling the hot heat emitting off of her body. Her face was blushing slightly and it made him smile. The madder she got the more arouse he was getting and to make that anger rise, he grabbed both of her wrist and raised it above her head. She was trying to get out of his grasp but it didn't matter, he was stronger and he loved that advantage.

"Kagome." He whispered with such an intoxicating voice that it made her eyes shut. He kept repeating her name in her ear, feeling his breath caress her cheek. Her name being said to her over and over again between passionate kisses angered her. The more enticed she felt toward his every kiss and his every word, the more she wanted him. It was a drug that she couldn't let loose from, the forced kisses, the fingers that traced every curve of her body, it was pleasurable.

The moans that he elicited from her made his up turn lips pull away from hers. "I told you that you wanted me. You didn't even notice I let go of your wrists. If you hated me so much you would have pushed me away."

Her face turned red and he didn't fail to notice. Though now that her mind was in tact, she shoved him away from her. She opened the door and walked down the hallway, pushing pass Asaka that made all his books in his hands fall to the floor. This was crazy, the whole situation she was in wasn't able to grasp. She pressed the elevator button profusely but her patience drew to a close and she decided to take the stairs.

"How can I be so stupid? He's making fun of me. He doesn't love me, he just wants pleasure and I'm not going to be the one to give him that." Quickening her pace down the stairs she finally stopped and took a breath at the first floor. She looked at the door before opening it and moments later she stepped into the lobby.

She lifted her wrist to see what time it was but she stared at her bare skin. She had forgotten that he had her watch and was holding it captive. Though as she made her way to the back exit she heard voices echoing behind her. It was Asaka but she refused to turn and look at him, she refused to stop and she slammed her hand against the door, turning the knob and walking down the streets.

It was pouring outside and as the rain masked her tears, she went into a sprint. She ran aimlessly through the streets, her tears falling with the rain above. She was confused and her heart literally sank into her stomach.

"Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk!" She stumbled and crashed into a puddle of water. This game he was playing with her wasn't funny anymore. It wasn't funny in the first place and she laid on the floor, crying and heaving for air. The dark, cold night shrouded her and everything seemed lost.

"My dreams doesn't matter anymore. I don't want to see him again." She lifted her head from behind her arm and winced at the harsh headlights that struck her eyes. The car pulled up to the curb, spotting her right in the light. She thought she was going to the it, like one of those pathways to heaven sort of thing so she leaned her head up against the ground, feeling her mind cloud little by little.

The black of her eyes started to go out of focus and the last thing she realized was that her body was being lifted off of the ground. She leaned up against a chest, hearing a heartbeat as the arms around her put her into the car.

"Every things going to be alright Kagome." She sluggishly lifted her eyes toward the front seat. Long braided black hair was the only image he got out of the man before she blacked out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Did you likey…huh did you. Well tell me what you think but thanks for the reviews. :Huggies:


	7. For things to go so wrong

Her clouded mind began to lift and her eyes shot open. The smell of smoke and the clatter of a glass placed on a table made her jerk up right. She sat there on a bed, and stared at her hands. It was raining, she mused thinking back on the last thing she remembered. She didn't bother to look around the room but recollect her memories. Though as her hand reflexively streaked through her hair, she came up short.

"What the-" It was like a dream or something because as she kept of running her hands through her hair, it would only reach up to her ears. Her eyes widened as her once long, silky jet-black hair was in a pile on the wooden floor. She couldn't believe it for a second but as she stared at her cut clumps of hair on the floor, she panicked. The smoke that she smelled made her eyes wonder the room and right there, sitting on a chair beside the bed, was the man that picked her up.

His long braided hair was slung over his shoulder, setting along side the front of his chest. He held a passive gaze, his back bent forward as he propped his elbows on his knee, folding his hands in front of him. The whole expression, and the way the cigarette laid smoothly between his fingertips were all recognizable. She shuddered involuntarily as he got up off of his seat.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." He said slowly as his eyes fixed directly at her, putting the cig on the ash tray set on the night stand.

"My-My hair."

He let out a laugh and stared at the pile of strands on the floor. "I cut it. You like it. It suits you anyway."

She was scared and the fear was obviously noticeable. The only thing that was in her mind was to just run away but she couldn't. She trembled, she feared him but she just couldn't leave, he was family.

"B-Brother. How did you find-"

"How else did I find you Kagome? Dad told me and he also told me things that I really didn't want to hear." He went around the bed and sat beside her, his hands placed on her thigh. The utmost comfort was not felt when her brother was around her. When she was 13 she would always try to hide from him. Try to get away from the house as much as possible just to escape him. Her father lived in Kyoto as well as her brother but now her fears have come back.

"B-Bankotsu. I thought the company, you-"

"You mean my famous Trading Company along side the music business. I've transferred right here in Tokyo. Are you disappointed?" The room she was in was big, the canopied bed was huge and it was a lap of luxury. Bankotsu was a successful trader in a high business that paid very good money. He would have enough…wait…more than enough money to save their mother but he got the job years after her mother's death. He was 16 at the time their mother died and now that's he's 23, he had everything he ever wanted, a gorgeous house in Kyoto and from the looks of it this place she was in was his house as well. He had money…a large amount of money but even with everything he had, he still didn't leave her alone.

"Why did you cut my hair? Why did-"

He gripped her short hair and slammed her back onto the bed, anger evident in his eyes. "You're such an idiot. Dad's a fucking idiot for letting you do this. Fucking dressing like a guy just to sing. What is there to prove huh? Mom's dead, I can provide you with money but you still do this shit."

"I want to sing. Why does it matter to you?" He smirked and his eyes scanned every inch of her body. He licked his lips before attaching them onto her neck. Bankotsu always over powered her as a child. He was despicable, disgusting and also unable to get away from. He controlled her, kissed her whenever he wanted even if she was his sister, he wouldn't care. He had no morals and he was shameless for the things he did.

"You know I don't care what people think." He said between kisses, trailing his lips on to her shoulder. "But if it affects my company and the people I work with than it does grab my attention."

"What does the company have to do with me?" She tried and control her excessive trembling but it couldn't' be helped. For two years he's been gone, she was away from the unwanted affections he showed her. Though, now that he was back, she now had to get use to these stupid kisses again.

"You're dressing up as a guy just to sing for Shikon Records. If you get caught lieing, you'll be fired and I will as well." He pulled his lips away from the nape of her neck and glared down at her.

"No you won't. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"As if I could. Get it through your head Kagome. If they find out that the up coming singer Ryo Takuya's a girl than they'll get your real name and they'll know mine. I'm a part of there company. Producing the labels and sending them out, I'm apart of all that. If they find out your secret than I'm dead and I'm not going to put up with that. To make it short, I'm not going to leave your side, you got it."

It was clear that he was going to be here but she clenched her hand into a fist and bit her bottom lip. She tried so hard to not say any thing that might anger him but temptation let out as well as her anger.

"All you care about is yourself. I don't fucking care about your stupid company. I'm not stupid as to get caught. Dad believes in me and I believe in myself so fuck off."

He was set aback at her words that shot out at him so easily. "You better watch your tongue." He warned, digging his fingers into her shoulder eliciting a yelp from her.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you…. I'm not going to shut up anymore. I'm 19 and I've learned to stand up for myself. No ones going to push me around and that include you." His hand reached out to grasp Kagome's chin. He smirked slightly when she tried to bite him, and merely dug his nails into the sides of her jaw. As she whimpered, he stopped his assault, merely holding her wounded face.

Bankotsu's cold eyes stared down at her, faint amusement still seen, mocking Kagome's reaction as if she was nothing. "You seem to develop quite a tongue. You keep it up I'll cut it out."

She held her dark gaze regardless of the pain that emitted from her chin. The faint glimmer of sheer pleasure in his eyes caused her to smirk. She didn't care what would happen to her anymore.

"Go ahead. Let's see if you have the guts." Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp but that caused his patience to dissipate. He slammed his hand onto her neck, choking her as he reached into his back pocket and revealed a pocketknife. She shuddered but held a smirk with confidence evident in her dark eyes.

Though, she felt a spark of fear run throughout her body as the knife laid upon her bottom lip, pressure applied. "Go ahead Kagome. Say something I dare you."

They both stared at on another straight on. Their gazes were piercing but she showed no fear. Nothing could be done and staying quiet seemed to be the best thing as he smirked and shoved the pocketknife back into his pocket.

"That whole defiant tone will all go away. You will belong to me sister. It's all a matter of breaking you." He moved toward her, roughly placing his lips up against hers. His fingers traced a thin line down Kagome's cheek. The blood from the wound he inflicted on her streaked down her neck. This feeling of being over powered was awful but she had to put up with it. She felt the hand around her neck clasp her jaw tightly causing her to open her mouth, his tongue entering moments later.

She cringed with a slight groan to try and breath. If she pushed him away he would react violently and take a hold of her wrists. If she tried and yelled he would shove his tongue to the back of her throat. Her mind haze from the lack of oxygen she was receiving and  
Bankotsu didn't fail to notice as he pulled away.

"It's just a matter of time." He said with a smirk.

She glared up at him, catching her breath. "I…will… never…" The torturing smirk on his face was profound with menacing intentions. Though she held her glaring gaze. "…break."

"Let's just see." He kissed her forcefully once again before standing and making his way to the cigarette that was set on the nightstand. She watched his every movement with wary eyes. As he placed his cigarette between his lips and inhaled, she just wished that cancerous drug would kill him. But as always he would exhale a cloud of smoke and sit on the chair, his shoulders in ease every time he would inhale that smoke.

"Stupid jerk." She looked down at the clothes she was wearing and cringed. With the baggy shirt and shorts it was obvious that he hand changed her while she slept. She would have rather slept with soaked clothes but it couldn't be helped. It was already done and with that she threw the covers off of her and walked toward the door.

Her fingers laid upon the doorknob but it froze in place as a loud boom rang out in the room. The hole that was inches away from her head, went through the door she was going to open. Her hands shook as she turned and looked at the gun in his hand. As he calmly set the gun lazily to his side, he placed the cig in his mouth.

"Sit down sister. I don't want you to leave yet." For a split second she thought about refusing his offer. They were family unfortunately but that meant he would never have the guts to shoot her. It was beyond him but she didn't want to chance it. He would try aim for her shoulder or her leg to stop her instead of killing her. He was crazy as it is and she just compiled to his order, taking a seat on the bed.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think?"

She faced the door as her back faced him. "I don't know what the fuck you want. I want to go so hurry it up."

It was cute how she thought that she would leave. But he just smiled and walked calmly to the window. He stared at the setting sun and opened the window, flicking the cigarette out of it. Kagome just stared at the door that would lead to her escape but she knew what was coming.

"You know what I want and I want you. So why don't you lay back in the bed and relax." She didn't have time to think about it. He was already in front of her, pushing her onto the bed and straddled her hips, laying her arms above her head. He was on top of her, kissing her lips and sucking on her pulse. The only thing he elicited out of her was slight moans but he was aroused as the corner of his lips lifted.

"Stop." She said calmly, turning her head as she refused his lips from connecting her own. But as expected he compiled as he rolled off of her and laid beside her. His arms wrapped around her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he got comfortable. He just laid there, snuggling with her as she just looked up at the ceiling.

She was his sister but he didn't care. Bankotsu didn't do anything to her but kiss her and snuggle up against her but it was still wrong. She hated it but she couldn't escape it. She laid there motionless, wishing that this night would just end.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kagome hasn't come back home yesterday. Do you think she'll see the note?" Sango perched her chin against the palm of her hand and stared at the angered guitarist. Kohaku was coming any minute and Inuyasha didn't care but Sango did. This was there last chance for a recording but as they sat in the conference room Inuyasha grunted.

"She'll come back, read the note and she'll be here. If not than the bands over, _Rapture's _over so there."

"You're so cruel you know that?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's Kagome's dreams to make this band, we're just here to help out and if she doesn't help herself than this was never meant to be." He glanced at his watch and sighed.

"She's going to show and when she does-" Symontaniously, the door opened and Kagome barged in with the palest face of all time. She looked drained, her short hair was not even combed and to make it simple she… that will now be dub as a he looked horrible.

"You look tired Ryo. Never got any sleep?" Sango inquired.

"Not really." He said weakly with a hoarse tone. As her brother slept comfortable beside him, he stayed awake the whole time. He didn't want to sleep and that really did show as Ryo fell back into a chair and snores immediately filtered the room. Inuyasha and Sango shared a look before glancing back at the sleeping Ryo.

"What's up with her?" Inuyasha inquired.

"How should I know?"

"You're a girl. Do you girl's sleep so fast like that?"

"Of course not Inuyasha. She must have been up all night and-"

"I hope Ryo's here because if he isn't-" Kohaku stopped mid-way, staring at the sleeping teen. He kept a composed look as he strode purposely towards him. With his clipboard tucked under his arm, he took a hold of it and hit the man across the head. Kohaku was expecting a yelp from him but snores were just heard. After a couple of constant strikes to the head, he still didn't budge.

"I'll wake him up Kohaku." Inuyasha distressfully stood up and made his was toward the sleeping dimwit. He placed his lips close to his ear and took a deep breath.

"Asaka's coming!" He yelled and Ryo shot open his eyes, alert of his surroundings and hid behind Inuyasha. With fear, he darted his eyes around the room but he just received blank stares. Ever since his ordeal with Asaka in the elevator, she grew quite annoyed by the lead singer. Ever time he saw him, Asaka would be strolling along and clinging to him like a mosquito.

"Now that you're alert. Take a seat Ryo." Kohaku cleared his throat and took a seat at the end of the table. Inuyasha received a wicked glare from Ryo as the both of them took a seat as well.

Ryo still felt a bit fatigue but he held his head up against his hand and stared at Kohaku. "So for our first concert we'll-"

"Before you go on." Inuyasha said dryly. "It's our concert not yours Kohaku." Sango as well as Ryo snapped their heads towards Inuyasha but Kohaku just ignored it. Kohaku and Inuyasha didn't like each other obviously but for all of this to work they had to get along. Kohaku could have just split from the group and kick them into the streets but he had faith in the groups talent.

"Well Inuyasha. If you're heated up, why don't you get out side and be our watch dog." Kohaku smirked while Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms. He didn't budge and Kohaku leaned back in his chair and continued. "Even though we didn't set a record out, the head chairman of the company intends we communicate with the other band members of Shikon Records. So with that, the band _Ryokotsu _will be going to Hawaii with another band while you guys will go to Kyoto with-"

"Please don't' tell me we're going to be stuck with _Ryokotsu_." Inuyasha stated.

"No you will not. If you just listen and shut your mouth I'll have a chance to explain myself. Well with that you'll be going to spend the weekend at the hot springs with _Linear light_. Which contains, the pianist Kikyo, the drummer Miroku, the lead singer Asaka and the lyricist Sesshomaru." Ryo sat up like rapid fire but a slam of Inuyasha's hands caught Ryo's attention as he stood up as well.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru? I'm fucking refusing to go to that-"

"If you refuse than you'll be kicked out of the band. The head chairman insist on the band members to get along and the whole trip is funded so agree or step out."

Everyone in the room stared at one another as Ryo took a seat. "Come on you guys. Just the weekend and we can relax without worrying about money. When we come back we'll record and hit the top so how about it?" Everyone had their doubts about this so called trip.

"On the contrary Ryo. You'll be recording in Kyoto so you'll release the CD before you guys leave. So you guys in?" Ryo slammed his fist on the table and smiled as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the action.

"We're in!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A lovely weekend at the hot springs …..Not! hehehe. So yeah. Review pweas. Oh and for Bankotsu. He's crazy..lol. No really he is. Well not really but yeah i made him that way because it goes along with the story. so yea.**


	8. hot and heavy

**Declaimer: Woooweee.. Sesshomaru is such a hottey. hehe. Saw'em on tv and i was like, Takahashi can make such hot charecters. But than his attitude was like,..."Hey that really relates to Yuki from gravitation." Well for the killing it does but not really. Hmm Yuki is a blond bomb shell that is so totally cute. Well enough of my jabber. I like the reviews..they're so awsome Here is chapter 8.**

Everyone had packed by Friday morning and everyone was sullen toward the whole trip. They all waited outside of Shikon Records. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept their distance while Sango and Miroku got a little cozy with each other. Asaka as usual clung to Ryo and as for Kikyo; she stood silently by Inuyasha, glancing at him when his eyes wondered elsewhere.

"A trip. A trip. A trip." Asaka said enthusiastically, sitting on the floor right next to Ryo.

Asaka was excited the most and Ryo ignored that excitement while he listened to his Ipod. He listened to Jesse Mcartney, cranking up the volume to muffle all the giggles that came from Sango and the nonsense that came from Asaka.

He didn't care if the people around him could hear the music he was listening to. He just stared off, waiting for the bus to arrive and as it did he gloomed. It was a small white bus and as they all stepped into the AC chilled vehicle, everyone stopped in place. It was all a two-seater so that meant pairing up.

"Come on Miroku, let's sit in the front." Ryo rolled his eyes at the flirtatious Sango as she pulled the drummer to his seat right next to her. Kikyo used the same technique and as Asaka went to the back of the bus, expecting Ryo to follow him and he did. Though as he trudge along the aisle he was pulled rapidly and found himself sitting right next to Sesshomaru.

"Hey what are you-"

"I'll kiss you right now if you keep on talking." Sesshomaru stared out the window, averting his gaze away from all the stares that they both got.

"Hey Sessho-kun." Asaka came along the aisle with a glare but as Sesshomaru reached into his bag and brang out a book. Asaka's face beamed with a smile and he grabbed it, skipping to the back and plopping on his seat with out a word.

Kohaku stared at the rear-view mirror, checking if everyone was present before he pulled away from the curb.

Ryo on the other hand ignored the moody bastard beside him and listened to his music. He had just bought the latest Ipod and this one had maximum volume control. It was the best because now he cranked it on full blast; ignoring the glares he got from Sesshomaru and the slight glances from the group. It amplified off the walls a little and even Asaka who was all the way in the back hummed the tune of Ryo's music.

"Turn that shit down." Sesshomaru said as he nudged Ryo's arm.

He glanced with a smile and ignored it. "Fuck you."

The little bastard was annoying him a bit with the tune of 'right where you want me' by the American singer, Jesse Mcartney echoing off the walls. It was the most agonizing song to listen to with the device set on Repeat. So over and over again he had to listen to it for almost an hour. The worst thing about it was that this was only the ride to the airport but lucky thing the plane trip was only half an hour long.

Ryo turned his attention toward Sesshomaru as he elbowed his shoulder. "Aren't you getting annoyed by that song?"

"Nope." She said jovially.

"Well I am, so turn it off."

"Never."

"I said turn it off."

"In your dreams."

"I'm going to make you cry if you don't turn that shit off."

Ryo laughed at his threat. He had leaned his arm on the armrest, shrugging Sesshomaru's hellish glares before letting out a sigh. To tell you the truth it was bugging him as well, he wanted to turn it off but the slight anger that Sesshomaru displayed was worth the ear damage.

Sango had glanced over her shoulder from the excessive noise that came from the back row. It was quite cute how Ryo and Sesshomaru glared at each other but as Sesshomaru's glare grew even deeper and his hands curled up into a fist. Sango had a gripping feeling in her chest as she just waiting for a punch to Ryo's face to occur in any second. But the gripping feeling turned upside down as her eyes widen in shock.

"Hey Sango what are you looking at, it seems-" Sango cut him off, nervously grabbing Miroku's face and shoving it up against the window. Her heart literally pound through her chest as the sight of Sesshomaru kissing Ryo so smoothly made her panic. She had kept Miroku from seeing the kiss but as for Inuyasha. Well let's just say he didn't take it too well.

"What is Sesshomaru doing?" Kikyo squinted as if her eyes were playing tricks on her or something.

"I'm going to kick his-"

"Don't do anything impulsive. Remember what Kohaku said. We get into a fight with them, guess who's going to get fired." Sango was actually impressed how Inuyasha sat back on his seat. Crossing his arms in front of him as he heaved out a sigh. It was weird how the two couple could still be kissing after all this time. Sango's eyes couldn't leave the French kissing that the two boys displayed so naturally. Ryo Takuya was a girl but Sesshomaru didn't know that so she couldn't help but think the obvious.

"He's gay you know that?" Miroku said, grabbing Sango's attention.

"What?"

"Sesshomaru, he's gay. He told us that once we heard that we were going on this trip with you guys. It was out of nowhere how he just told us such a thing but now I know why." They both glance back at the two who groped each other; Sesshomaru was doing all the holding as Ryo elicited all the soft moans.

"A-Are y-you serious?"

"I'm dead serious. Sesshomaru's not the type to lie and the way he glares at all the girls and brush the hotties away I kinda guessed he was a homo. To bad though I mean he can get any girl he wants but he goes for a guy. How awkward."

Sango's face paled and Inuyasha's did as well. It was a first to see his older brother kiss someone but for it to be a guy. That was the shocker of his life that almost made his heart stop. He knew Ryo's secret but it was still too weird to be true. Inuyasha didn't tell a soul about Ryo's secret life and having Sesshomaru act like this was very suspicious.

Ryo groan in pain as the hand on his thigh tightened. The tongue that explored her mouth and prevented her to breath was intoxicating. His mouth tasted like liquor and the thought of him being drunk was the cause of this stupid kiss wasn't in thought. Ryo pushed him away but his body leaned up against his, arching Ryo's back along the armrest. The wood that pushed up against her back gave her much grief but his lips were the worst.

"F-fucking, s-s-stupid-" Cut off by a mouth full of tongue he attempted to turn away. Sesshomaru felt the action and rapidly held his face in place, kissing him deeply and roughly. The moans that sounded were pleasurable to hear and he didn't care who witnessed the vile act.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru pulled away and a glare met his gaze. Perching his elbows on the chair, and looking down at Sesshomaru on top of Ryo was Asaka who scowled at the lyricist. "Get off of Ryo Sesshomaru or I'll make you get off." The childish tone was gone and a sullen, angered, malicious tone replaced it. His eyes were glimmering with hatred toward his band mate and threatened to draw blood if Sesshomaru didn't compile to his command.

"What's the matter Asaka? Jealous?" Sesshomaru cuddled up against Ryo's neck, smirking at the serious Asaka.

"You're making Ryo cry and he doesn't want to kiss you."

Sesshomaru protectively wrapped around Ryo's hips, pulling him upright and pressing Ryo's face against his chest. Ryo literally felt a blush creeping on his face as a steady heartbeat that filtered his ears. Other than Ryo's heartbeat that was pounding against his chest like crazy, Sesshomaru's heartbeat was calm and it was hard to hear his cold heart.

"Let Ryo-kun go!" Sesshomaru smiled at his reaction and sighed. In the mean while, Kohaku was witnessing everything, darting his eyes from the rearview mirror and the road.

"You know Asaka…" He brang Ryo's down cast chin up towards him and kissed his moist lips, Asaka's glare growing more lethal. "…We can share Ryo if you want. I wouldn't mind."

Asaka was set aback for a moment. Even with his childish antics and his high spirits he really knew he wasn't homosexual. He loved girls but for some ominous reason, he also loved Ryo Takuya.

"I-I wouldn't-"

"Than leave us alone Asaka. You don't want to fuck Ryo from behind so split. Go away and read your fantasy books k'ay."

Asaka's icy blue eyes tried to pierce a hole in Sesshomaru's soul but it wasn't possible because Sesshomaru didn't have a soul. He was cruel and with that Asaka turned away from them, seeing that Ryo didn't say anything to this. He stayed in Sesshomaru's arms as quite as a mouse. Though he didn't know that Ryo couldn't talk as he bit his bottom lip from the claws that sank in his thigh. This whole time Sesshomaru dug his fingers in Ryo's skin, threatening to rip it off if he protested to his actions.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Shut up." He grabbed his wrist and laid half of his body on top of Ryo as if he was a bed or something. Ryo's back was pinned on the armrest and his lips drew ever so near.

"You're sick you know that?" Their eyes rose to a growl. Inuyasha hovered above them that made a shadow of a smile plaster on Sesshomaru's face. "Get your hands off of him. Asaka's right…_She_ doesn't want you."

Ryo's eye twitched at Inuyasha's mistake that Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice. "She? What do you mean she little brother?"

At a complete lost, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's dread expression. "H-He…I-I mean the word slipped out." Kagome said haste. "He always calls me a she because-um…because I'm into guys." He cringed at the stupid explanation but a nervous smile showed on her face.

"So you are a girl. You're into guys and that means-"

"NO! I meant I'm gay okay. There I said it, I'm gay. Are you happy? Inuyasha calls me a girl because the guys that I date are always on top I guess. You know their Seme so yeah." He widened his eyes at such a lie. _How the fuck do I know such a disgusting thing? _He mused, disgusted at his self for saying those words out loud. He had heard it from Sango. She was a major fan of Yaoi manga books for a long time. She had told him things about Seme and uke (I think that's right) and about how two guys would have sex than one goes on top and the other…. well lets just say Ryo wasn't very interested in that type of stuff and tuned her out but luckily he heard some of it.

"So you like to be the girl in the relationship. Is that what your saying?" Sesshomaru said, darting his eyes at the two nervous wrecks in front of him. Shit was this hilarious but he played it out smoothly as Ryo Takuya dug himself into a bigger whole than he was already in.

Though as the bus came to a halt, the nervous wrecks heaved out a sigh of relief. "Alright, We're here. I'll get the bags to security and all you have to do is to go to the right platform." Kohaku announced, eyeing Ryo, Inuyasha as well as Sesshomaru who jovially stood up with is hand around Ryo's waist.

As he glanced at the smirk on Sesshomaru's face, he knew that this trip was already the dumps. Ryo made the biggest mistake of his life saying that he was gay and as he picked up her Ipod the lyrics from her Jesse Mcartney song sounded out.

_'You got me right-where- you-want me.' _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sesshomaru, Ryo, Inuyasha, Miroku and Asaka… You all are on the 13th floor. Sango and Kikyo you two are on the 12th." Kohaku and the band members stood in front of the desk of Kyoto's most famous hotel. _Linear lights_ visit to Kyoto was all confidential but _Rapture_ didn't need such a secret to be held, seeing that they weren't very famous yet.

"So you all have separate rooms and here are your keys." He distributed the keys before starting once again. "The hot springs is down the hall of the lobby and you all have one private room so you guys can be in a hot spring in peace."

Kikyo and Sango let out a loud sigh. "Hello. We're girls so you expect us to be with the guys and-"

"You two have your private section as well so with that being said, have a great time." He smiled and walked away from the group. He exited the hotel leaving them all by they're self, sharing a look before walking away from the front desk.

"Yes! I'm so going to the hot springs and loosen up." Ryo stretched with a big smile on his face before Sango pulled him behind the group. Everyone eyed the two but as they were a safe distance away from them she started.

"How are you going to enjoy the hot springs with your boobs in the way huh?"

Ryo laughed as she stated the obvious. "I got it under control. I'll just wear my vest as well as a shirt. We have a private place right? So I'll just say I'm not comfortable getting undressed."

"That is such a stupid idea. More stupid than that seme and teme thing you said back in the bus."

Ryo shoved Sango aside as she laughed uncontrollable. "Shut up. I-I was nervous okay."

She slapped Ryo across the shoulder as he stumbled forward from the vicious hit. Damn was her so-called harmful hits to the shoulder was hard. "Okay I'm sorry. Just be careful Homo."

It was not funny. It was hard for him to keep such a secret and the laughable comments weren't helping the situation. But he shrugged, getting into the waiting elevator that the whole group went in.

The whole elevator ride was quite intense. The atmosphere grew think with anticipation but as the elevator opened up to the 12th floor the girls went on their way and closed again. Ryo nervously watched both brothers as they shared a glare. Asaka was unusually quiet and Miroku was too busy to notice with his music blaring in his ear.

"Finally." Ryo mutter, getting out of the elevator like rapid fire. The atmosphere was too intense in that small area but going through the corridor, she didn't bother to turn to the group of guys. She entered her hotel room that was lavished with furniture. It looked like a little apartment, with it's kitchen as you got through the long corridor and in a separate room was the king size bed.

"Damn it. Being rich is a dream." He dove into the silky bed and pushed his face in the cloud-like pillows. Damn was it comfortable but he reluctantly got up, heading toward the shower, stripping herself down. He turned on the water and went under the shower, water cascading off of her body.

He felt such a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Being alone was a dream but when a knock on the door was heard he cursed under his breath. He got into a robe and tied it tightly around him. It was always like this now. Long ago he would want to meet people and to have new friends but this was asking too much. Now he just wanted to be alone.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" He was pissed and he yanked the door open and looked down. It was a child with a note pad in her hand. Her older brother who looked no older than 10 held her sister's hand as they both took a step back at the furious opening of the door.

"H-Hi." The girl said nervously.

"Oh um. Hi. Sorry to scare you but I had a rough day." Ryo felt a blush on his face as he looked at his self in a robe. He wanted to close the door and change but the kids just smiled and held a notebook toward him.

"Can you sign this?"

"Sign it. Are you sure? If you're looking for Linear light's group, there down the hall." She shouldn't have said that because the group wanted to be alone but these kids looked like angels who just wanted an autograph.

"No! We want yours. We visited Japan once and when we went to the mega mall we saw you sing. Your song was so cool and we asked the people in the music store if they had CD's but they said no. Those meanies."

"You guys really liked us?" Ryo inquired as baffled as ever.

"Of course we did. Mommy taped you guys and we showed all our friends and family. They loved you and when I saw you I thought I was dreaming." Ryo shakily grabbed the notebook and pen. Signing it as steadily as possible.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Rin and this is my brother Kentotsu." She smiled as she took the book from Ryo who smiled as well.

"This is so awesome. So-So when is your CD coming out? I'm going to buy it." The boy said suddenly.

"It's coming out soon. In 4 days so tell your friends okay."

"Okay!" They both said in unison before waving and running hand in hand down the hallway. Though a few seconds later the little girl had fell down face first. The loud thump made Ryo wince as he rushed to the girl side. He ran down the hall and helped the girl up but she held back tears, smiling.

"I'm okay." She said shakily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thankyou Ryo." Rin bowed and the two walked away, leaving a smile on Ryo's face. It was quite a site to have such a fan. It sounded kind of stupid when she questioned the girl's liking in his song but it was a great experience. But as he looked down he sighed, the robe making him involuntarily shake from the draft.

"Better get back." He muttered, hugging his arms. He trudged along the corridor and he averted his eyes away from the door that opened beside him. But in a split second his arm was grabbed and yanked toward it. He didn't know what just happened. A door slammed, his back being pressed up against it and staring at golden eyes, and everything seemed to register now.

"How sweet. A fan." Sesshomaru said observing Ryo's wardrobe.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You and your idiotic questions. It's quite amusing but also annoying." He dragged him along the corridor and into his bedroom, throwing him on to the bed.

"It's great that you're wearing a robe. Makes it easier for me. I don't really need to tear off your clothes." Sesshomaru locked the door before turning to a frightened face. Ryo grasp the collar of the robe tightly, fear coursing through his veins. The way he purposely strode toward him and the way he smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side was terrifying.

"I'm glade that you said you were gay. Now I won't feel as bad when I have sex with you."

"W-Wait. Don't do this. I don't-"

"You don't need to worry Ryo. I'll do all the work, all you have to do is seep it all in and moan." Ryo held his breath. Trying to search for a way out of this. His big secret was going to be found out and his dreams was going to be crush any second. It was this moment as Sesshomaru slammed his back on to the bed and got on top of Ryo, straddling his hips that he began to cry.

"So you are the girl in the relationship. You cry like one so easily but I guess I can get use to it. You'll be mine Ryo Takuya and I'm going to be your boyfriend from here on out." He kissed his neck, traveling his hand up the trembling boy's leg. "You said you want to be the bottom right? So I'll give you what ever you want."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Oh no. Now everythings going to be over. Ryo is going to finally get found out or is he? Hmmm. Don't know…got to think that through so yeah. Here is chapter 8 and I hope you all like it. **


	9. out of music

"Let me go! Stop!" Ryo thrashed and he was able to lie on his stomach, trying to crawl away and at the same time, prevent Sesshomaru from undressing him. As much as he kicked, as much as he tried to fight back he was unable to as his wrist were slammed onto the bed, Sesshomaru laying on Ryo's back.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, pushing his self up against Ryo, trying to elicit a moan from him. He felt the hotness in his breath as Sesshomaru tried to uncover his body but Sesshomaru averted his hands away from the clothing, holding on to Ryo's wrist to stop his thrashing.

"I said stop!"

"Why should I? I have you in my grasp Ryo Takuya and I want to have sex with you. This is what you wanted to be right, on the bottom while I do all the work on the top. So stop screaming so loud. No ones going to hear you as well as the moans that you'll be creating any second."

Sesshomaru grabbed both wrist into one hand, letting his free hand tuck under Ryo's stomach and sliding it's way under the Robe he was wearing. Ryo wince and tears streaked his face as the hand laid on the bare skin of his stomach pushed him up against Sesshomaru's chest, forcing him to his on his knees.

"Stop. Please stop. I don't want to do this."

Ryo was ignored. Sesshomaru's lips that pressed down on his neck was deepening. Pain was felt, the moan that escaped him reverberated off the walls and that aroused Sesshomaru's hands to move down his stomach slightly.

"Don't you want me Ryo?" He whispered, his voice growing hoarse from the kissing that he placed on the other boy's neck.

"No! Let go. You're hurting me. I just want to leave, I want to-"

"It's always what you want Ryo. How about me for a change?" He was worried about the hand that inched its way down his stomach, he was worried about the secret that was going to be revealed if she didn't stop this and she was worried about the situation that grew more intense by the second.

"I'll do anything but this. Please stop." It was no use pleading, he was going to ignore him again but the kissing automatically stopped. The hands on his stomach pulled away but Sesshomaru was still on top of his back, leaving Ryo laying on his stomach.

"Anything?" He said, quite intrigued.

"Yes." Ryo said quickly. "Anything but this." Ryo couldn't win; he knew he couldn't win so getting this low as to say he could do anything was better than the situation she was previously in.

"So if I say to kiss me you'll kiss me. If I say cling to me, you'll cling to me. To make it short, you'll do what ever I say."

"Yes! Anything just get off!"

"Shut up and don't scream at me. By the looks of it, I'm the one who's doing you a favor for not banging you right now. So you want to get me angry huh Ryo?"

Ryo clenched his fist at the jovial tone in his voice. "Sorry."

"Sorry what?"

Ryo cocked an eyebrow at his cockiness but he went through with it just to get this damn thing over with. "Sorry Sesshomaru." He said angrily.

"It's sorry master, now say it." Sesshomaru waited for his response. The shrimp had a big ego and sure it might be demeaning for that ego of his but he paid no mind. He shrugged everything away and his malicious side came out. It was joyful to see the shrimp squirm, trying to form the despicable words in his mouth but it was still silent. So to push those words out of those lips, Sesshomaru dragged his index finger down Ryo's back ever so slowly.

Ryo felt chills and he screamed. "I'm sorry master. I'm sorry." As soon as you knew it, Sesshomaru got off of Ryo and stood up, fixing the tie around his neck. He stared at Ryo contently, watching his every move from the point he got up and to the point where he ran like rapid fire out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid jerk." He said with gritting teeth.

"I heard that Ryo." Sesshomaru's voice that went through the door immediately made Ryo run down the hall. He looked back, sprinting through the hall to make sure that the stupid jerk wasn't fallowing him. Though he found his self on his ass, bumping into something hard.

He looked up and his face paled. "Dad?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was weird finding herself in a fancy restaurant. After the accident in the hallway Kagome had gotten change and ventured off with her father with out telling Inuyasha or Sango to where she was going. She was dressed in baggy shorts, a long sleeved white shirt with a blue t-shirt over it, with her cap on she stared at her father who told the waiter his order.

"What are you doing here father?" She said after the waiter had left.

"I see my little hair invention is working out."

She flinched. The hair that was cut wasn't because of his invention but because of her ass of a brother. "Um-Yeah, it's working great." She lied with a straight look on her face.

"I've had a talk with Bankotsu."

"Bankotsu?"

Her father cleared his throat, looking at his daughter with the most sullen expression that she ever saw. Her father, Tajiyo Higurashi was a cheerful man who always held the greatest smile no matter what the situation might be. Though he would put on that face of seriousness when bad news was coming and she held her breath.

"Your brother is moving to America. Hawaii for the matter of fact." The first reaction that came out of her was a smile and in her head she screamed with joy. Though with that great news her father still stayed serious, Kagome adopting that look moments later.

Her father sighed and let out another irritable sigh seconds later. "What's up dad? So what if Bankotsu's going to America, what's the big deal?"

"Well Kagome. It's just that I think that your brother's relationship with you will break apart if he goes." Her father knew nothing about Bankotsu's evil ways. She wanted to say 'fuck that I don't care if he goes' but she bit her bottom lip, letting out a depress sigh.

"It's okay father. I'll keep in touch with him everyday and-" Squeals caught her attention and the menu in front of her was propped up, hiding her face. She held the menu tightly in her hands as nervous as hell. She couldn't believe who walked in restaurant and she tried so hard to keep her face hidden behind the flimsy paper.

"Kagome what's-"

"Be quiet dad. Don't attract attention." Her father raised a brow and looked around the restaurant. It was like her daughter was catching more attention than the kids in the restaurant, hiding and trembling behind the menu in her hands.

"Ryo." The voice made a gulp escape her but she nervously put on a smile and looked up at Sesshomaru who had a terrifying smile of his own. It was weird how he always showed up at the wrong time. Though as he took a chair from a near by table, he sat his self down next to Kagome.

"S-Se-sessho-" Kagome cut herself off. Her heart was beating out of control when Sesshomaru's hand laid on her thigh. She tried so hard to give her father signals to keep his mouth shut and after a several seconds her father seemed to get the message.

"So are you one of Ryo's friends." Tajiyo said calmly.

Sesshomaru was set aback at the old man's response. He was sure that this guy who looked no older than 50 was Ryo's father but Sesshomaru figured that this man was in on the scam that Ryo was hiding. So he played along as well, it was eye opening when Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around Ryo's neck and his chin resting on his shoulder. They were at a secluded part of the restaurant so it was safe to show such actions.

"You can say that. So who are you old man?" Kagome wanted to die at the display Sesshomaru was showing toward her father. Tajiyo was quite disturbed but he kept his cool, watching the man around her daughter with glaring eyes. He wasn't mad by the arms that were wrapped around the so-called Ryo but the way the man addressed him as an old geezer.

"I'm Kag…Ryo's father." Tajiyo said, catching himself. He wasn't use to calling his daughter by this boyish name but he had to play along. He had promised Kagome that she would live out her dreams to the fullest no matter what the circumstances may be.

"Father huh? Well did you know your son had a boyfriend?" Sesshomaru asked, brushing his lips up against the other boy's cheek, sending shiver down to her toes.

"Boyfriend? Ryo what is the meaning of this?"

"F-father don't listen to him. He's-" She bit her bottom lip at the pain on her thigh. Sesshomaru sunk his fingers in her skin, looking at her with a hellish glare.

"What was that? Remember what we talked about Ryo. Stop denying it." The words that came out of Sesshomaru's mouth were dripping with venom. It was more like an order and she took it. She didn't want to reply that awful event in the hotel room.

"Ryo is this true?" She turned her attention to her father and nodded.

"I'm sorry father. It is. I just love him so much please forgive me." She stared at the table and felt the arm's that Sesshomaru had around her , release. The waiter had come back with the order that Tajiyo requested and placed it in front of him. Her father didn't take his eyes off of the two.

"So come on Ryo. We're leaving." She was wrenched out of her seat, Sesshomaru holding her wrist.

"Sit down." Her father's voice cut through Sesshomaru's action as he stopped in place, looking at the old man with a glare. Their eyes were fixed on each other and the tension was over whelming. "Sit. I want to tell the both of you something since you two are so attached."

They compiled. Sesshomaru crossing his arms and leaning back to get comfortable gave the old man a deadly scowl. He couldn't believe that this man was going along with it. From the exception that the man had took so easily that his son was gay, really convinced Sesshomaru that Ryo was a girl. But he knew that all along, though this man made his hypothesis turn into a solid conclusion and he willingly perked his ears up, listening as the old man started to talk. .

"Dad, What is-"

"I wanted to tell you this later Ryo but now it can't wait. After a week from now, you'll be booted out of the music industry. Like we talked about before, you'll be attending a college and leaving music behind for good."

Kagome was silent for a while and Sesshomaru was literally hit right in the head. He couldn't believe this but when he tried to speak up he was cut off by Kagome's laughter. She was laughing and he was more confused as ever.

"D-Dad you must be kidding." She said still cracking up.

But he wasn't kidding. He sat there across from the two with a sullen expression. He didn't talk, he didn't smile, nor did he explain why. He just sat there and Kagome slowly took all of that in. She couldn't move for a while but as a loud boom came from the table, she was snapped back into reality.

Sesshomaru had stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "What do you mean he's not singing?"

"I already said. Ryo has better things going for him if he goes to college. Singing will not get him anywhere." Poking his fork into the salmon right in front of him, her father took a bite out of the fish.

"You don't know anything! If he goes to school that's just wasting much more of his time because all he wants to do is sing!" Sesshomaru yelled, catching attention from the customers as well as the workers. Kagome didn't understand why he was defending her like this. All he wanted was to get in her pants; well Ryo's pants but still, this didn't explain this side of him.

"Please sit down boy. You have no right to get into such matters. This is between me and my son." Before Kagome could react to anything, she was pulled out of her seat. Her father didn't have anything else to say so he let them go. He watched as her daughter was being dragged out of the restaurant, every eye on the couple. Kagome couldn't speak, say or even react to anything. She was worried that the things her father said was true because all she wanted to do was sing. Her father helped her through everything and now that he did a 360 and turned everything around, it made life more difficult to handle. What was there to live for if she couldn't sing?

Kagome was being dragged through the streets, Sesshomaru not saying a word. "Sesshomaru where are you-"

"Shut up." He snapped.

She didn't take his reply well, even with the news she was still her self so she yanked her hand out of his grasp. "Don't tell me to shut up."

"I tell you what I want to tell you and all you do is shut up and listen." He grabbed her by the arm, pushing her up against the wall. People around them glanced at the situation but quickly passed on when Sesshomaru would shoot his glare at them. It was in a matter of seconds that the glare he held fixed directly on her.

She wasn't intimidated she just glared back. " Yeah right. You don't scare me so why don't you step up off of me and get out of my face."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru clenched his hand around her shoulder harder than ever before. He couldn't believe that Ryo was playing stupid as to forget and he punished the shrimp by placing his lips roughly on top of hers. He didn't care who saw him because his heart was already crushed at this point.

"You stupid idiot." He said after departing their lips. "You don't understand." Kagome held her breath as she was pulled into a hug. What was going on? She couldn't register his actions quick enough. She could feel people looking at them but as her ear was placed beside his lips she brushed those worries away.

"Just get off." She whispered succumbed to the warmth that emitted off of his body.

"You don't understand." Sesshomaru repeated, hugging Ryo tightly, never wanting to let the other boy go. She couldn't understand nor did she want to because she was already caught in the web of pleasure. The hot breath that caressed her cheek, the hands that wrapped protectively around her, and his soothing voice that rang in her ears. She didn't want to let him go even though she was dressed as a guy she didn't care at this point.

"No one's leaving me again." He said pulling away from her. pushing her up against the wall. "You're not leaving the music business, your not leaving me and-"

"Sesshomaru yo-"

"Shut up. You're not going."

"It's not like it's your choice. Besides who said I was going to leave and who said you can order me not to leave. I have my own mind; I can make my own decisions. If I want to leave than I will but other than that you can't-" She was pulled into another kiss and her eyes shot open. There breath mingled and everything seemed to focus on them. She couldn't or wouldn't want to get away from this feeling but as he pulled away and placed his hand roughly on Ryo's shoulders, his golden eyes looked at Ryo with a soft expression that she never seen before.

"You can't leave me." He said. "I don't want another person that I care for to leave me again and I'll make you stay with me whether you like it or not."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Been a long time since I updated but hey this is the last week of school there's a lot of projects and shity presentations that I have to do and I get a week off. Yay. Well after this week I'll update more so yea. Oh and I'm sorry for the long update but I hope you like it. **


	10. a secret said

Chapter 10

The undoubted feelings he presented as they walked through the streets were quite embarrassing but Ryo put up with it. The fierce grip around his hand made him wince a couple times. All the talk about not leaving him was both puzzling and heart warming. It was a relief to hear him say that because deep down Ryo had feelings for him ironically but it couldn't be helped.

"Will you stop holding my hand? If one of your fans see you holding another guys hand it would go all over the news." Ryo liked this feeling of a person right there by his side but the feeling of pure embarrassment out weighed it. So he whipped his hand away from Sesshomaru's grasp only finding it grabbed again even more tightly.

"Shut up. Like I said before, I'm not letting you out of my sight." She cringed at the piercing glare he immediately sent her way. _Is he going to be another Bankotsu?_ She thought with a heavy heart. Sesshomaru was acting so protective it suffocated him a bit though the ear piercing squeals coming from various directions made tension build. Ryo pulled his hand out of the tight hold and took a step aside, preventing Sesshomaru to grab his hand again.

"You're an idiot. Stop holding my hand like were dating or something. Focus on my face. I'm a guy don't you see…A guy!"

"The more I focus on your face. The more I want to kiss it so if you don't want to further your embarrassment than put up with my actions." Snatching his hand, Sesshomaru pulled Ryo around a corner, heading off to the direction of the hotel.

"You're a queer you know that. It's going to show on headlines: **Linear lights lyricist a queer. **That's what it going to say."

"Do you think I care?"

"How about Asaka?"

"What about him."

"If people are slandering you don't you think it'll ruin your band?"

"Don't really care."

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"It's not like Asaka's a friend, I'm writing his music because I need the money."

Ryo raised a brow. "Than why don't you quit, aren't you rich enough already."

"I have a lot of money but I'm still staying in that band just for the fun of it. It's not like I want to go and be a bum all my life. I have money but awkwardly I can't stay away from the music business because you're in it."

There were those words again. Those flattering, make your heart jump phrases that made you want to melt in those arms of his. Sesshomaru seemed cold to others but toward Ryo, that was a whole different story. He was cold, he was cruel but in a sort of nicer way. Teasing him with kisses, hugs and devotion, it was entirely different.

"Where are we going?" Ryo asked finally snapping back into reality. They went right pass the hotel and down the streets, crossing a busy intersection.

"Shut it."

"I hate it when you say that to me."

"Well I hate it when you ask me questions."

"You are such a pain." She mumbled wincing at the constricted grip indicating that he heard every word that Ryo had said. He didn't care; he just followed as always not really having a choice. Pain as it was to always be pushed around here and there it still was a time killer and that is what Ryo needed…time to kill. There wasn't anywhere specific to go and after hearing those despicable words from his father's mouth about quitting the music business, he just wanted to forget.

Stopping at a two-story house, they trudged down the pathway leading to the front door and went in without knocking. The house was roomy and normal like any other house; it sure couldn't be his house because it was to normal for a big superstar like him. Sesshomaru's house should be this lavished home with an indoor pool and everything in between like tennis courts, basketball courts, and things like that.

"Daddy!"

"That little girl." Ryo remembered her, the shy girl who wanted an autograph.

"Wow! It's Ryo Takuya! Daddy you brought Ryo Takuya here." The girl came rushing after Ryo, giving him a big hug once she got to him. "Do you remember me Ryo?"

"It's Rin right?"

She nodded. Rin let Ryo go and ran up to Sesshomaru, giving him a big hug as well. _Daddy? _He mused with disbelief. He was positive that anything about Sesshomaru having a child wasn't ever on the news or TV. There wasn't anything about him getting married or having a girlfriend either. It was weird and Sesshomaru didn't fail to notice the baffled look on Ryo's face.

"Where's your brother Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired, the girl biting her bottom lip in deep thought.

"Mommy took him somewhere."

"What? Didn't I tell you not to open the door for that woman?" Sesshomaru had a distress expression on his face but it soon lightened once Rin started to cry.

"I'm sorry but Mommy wanted to come in and-" Ryo couldn't believe Sesshomaru would raise his voice at the child. He felt bad for the little girl so Ryo picked her up and smiled.

"Your dad can be such a weirdo. He doesn't know when to stop yelling and commanding people." Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Sesshomaru just sighed at the words coming from Ryo's mouth. He was commanding and also quite bossy but telling the girl something so obvious was uncalled for.

"Daddy's a jerk." Once Rin said that, Ryo's gaze picked up the glare that Sesshomaru directed right at her.

"N-No he's n-not. He's just weird that's all." Ryo tried to fix the problem but damage was already done. Sesshomaru snatched the child out of his arms but Rin strangely resisted.

"I want to go to Ryo." She complained but Sesshomaru set her down gentle on the floor.

"Go to your room." He commanded.

"No."

"I said go to your room."

"No."

Ryo nervously scratched the back of his head. "Um Rin. Why don't you listen to your father and go to your room for a little while."

With an irritable sigh she crossed her arms and marched upstairs. "Fine."

Once a door was heard, Ryo was pushed back up against the wall. "Your bitchy attitude is already getting to my daughter."

"I-It's not my fault. You're being so bossy. She's just a kid." His breath was felt pressing up against her face. He was mad and the tight grip around Ryo's wrist made sheer pain course through her body.

"You want to see bossy Ryo." With out even a reply Sesshomaru pushed his chest up against his. Ryo's breath was steady as moist lips pressed up against quivering ones. Ryo felt his mouth being engulfed with deep kisses. The undoubted feeling of light-headedness got to him very quickly. He loved the way Sesshomaru kissed him but when it was something so forceful it wasn't really a thing he would be interested in. Sesshomaru's tongue that explored his mouth made his back press tightly up against the wall.

"Dad?" Sesshomaru pulled away as the front door revealed a child and a woman standing right next to him. There was silence for a moment than a wicked slap to the face as the woman gave Sesshomaru a hellish defiant stare.

"What the hell are you doing!" The woman yelled. The boy how ever didn't want to be apart of this argument so he bolted upstairs, a door slamming moments later. Ryo was stunned at the awkward smirk on Sesshomaru's face as he turned toward the woman.

"What does it look like Kagura?"

"H-How could you? In front of your son no less."

"You were supposed to be 100 yards away from my kids. You don't want me to call the police do you?" Kagura took a step back, her face drained of color.

"I should get custody. You're here kissing another man and giving our kids-"

"It doesn't matter. What I do is none of your concern nor is it Rin or Satoru's either. So why don't you leave?" Sesshomaru and Kagura was equally match when it came to glaring at one another. It made no sense though, how can these two have kids when no news about it leaked out. Back at the restaurant Sesshomaru's mother was trying so hard to get him to hook up with Yura. Then there's all this orphan kid stuff that if Sesshomaru didn't have a lover than Rin the so-called orphan kid would go back. It was so complicating, he had good memory so all of this went through his head so fast it was hard to pick up. Ryo even scratched his head to get the information straight but when a loud slam of a door reverberated through his ear that's when her eyes snapped wide.

" What are you doing?" Sesshomaru was already walking into the kitchen while Ryo stood by the front door. He ran to the angered man giving him a piece of his mind when he pulled the bastard to face him and slapped him right across the face.

"What the fuck is going on? Back at the restaurant-"

"Back at the restaurant… my mother knows nothing about Kagura. I kept it a secret from her. My kids and I lived in Tokyo before and there was a time that my mother saw me with my daughter so I told her that she was an orphan. It's nothing to get too detailed about, I decided to move Rin and Satoru to Kyoto and I visit them at times so there. Don't ask questions, just leave it at that."

"But your wife she-"

"She's not my wife anymore so shut it and sit down." Sesshomaru motioned the kitchen table as he pulled out a chair. The wood scratched the tiled floor making an annoying screech filter the kitchen. Though, even with those angered eyes, he made his way out of the kitchen, ascending the staircase. From the numerous slams coming from one direction, she turned right and at the end of the hall he knocked on the door.

"Get away!"

"Rin it's me. Can we talk?"

"You queer! We don't want you in our- Rin stop, what are you doing?" Suddenly the door opened up and a smile was seen though on the bed was Satoru who just glared at him. "Close the door Rin. Don't let that queer in."

"Be quiet Satoru." Rin was a polite child, even with a disobedient father who only yelled from what he seen; she seemed like the peacemaker of the family. She smiled; motioning Ryo to come in and he did even with the murderous vibe that emitted from Satoru. Rin closed the door, hopping on the bed and facing Ryo with that same smile.

"My mommy hates me but she always loved Satoru." Rin stated.

"No she doesn't you liar." Satoru gave a look and crossed his arms, pushing up against the wall.

"Yes she does she-"

"Who watches you all if your father's out?" Kagome asked trying to break this argument.

"Kanna does. She's the maid daddy hired. She's really nice but she's out on vacation today and tomorrow and the day after that. So 3 days."

Satoru sighed, catching their attention as he got up and faced Ryo head on. "Why did you kiss my dad? You're gay right? Well even if you are don't turn my dad into one. I'm 8. I may be young but I know what these things are and it's wrong. So don't change my dad got it." Satoru was dead serious; there was no hint of doubt in his face as he stood there. So that's when the decision came to mind.

"Listen I'm not gay." Ryo said with a sullen expression.

"Yes you are. You kissed-"

"I'm not a guy okay. Please don't tell your dad but I'm a girl." It was a risky thing to say, it was even more risky to tell this kind of stuff to kids she barely even knew. But even with a lot of things that could happen she told everything, from the point of the surgery and the point leading right there. She skipped out all the kisses that she received from Sesshomaru and tried to make the kids understand to always keep their mouth shut about this.

"So you're a girl. Cool!" Rin said with a smile. "It's better that you're a girl because now it's not wrong that you kissed daddy. You can be our next mom." Rin's simple-minded conclusions made a blush form on his cheeks. Marring the man was far from his mind and all the parts were it's now okay to kiss his father wasn't all okay. Sesshomaru still didn't know about his secret and he wasn't ever going to know or find out.

"Promise me that you're not going to tell anyone about this okay. Promise me." Ryo stuck out his pinky finger and extended it out toward the two who quickly entwined there pinky's with his.

"We won't tell but you are going to tell my dad soon right?"

"Yeah. Soon." They departed their fingers and she turned on his heels, his smile fading quickly. There was no chance in hell that telling his secret would lead to anything positive. She reached out her hand to open the door but it was already flung open moments later.

"What are you all doing in here?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping in the room.

"None of your business." Even with the kids around he didn't restrain himself as Sesshomaru wrapped one hand around Ryo's waist, pulling him in a kiss. Rin giggled while Satoru just stared, nudging his sister to stop laughing. Little did they all know that Sesshomaru was listening in on her little secret and now that his kids knew everything, he could take more than enough advantage on this so called Ryo Takuya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sango was lying on her most perfect bed of all time until a knock on the door disrupted her. She was just to the point of relaxation until another booming knock on the door sounded. She slammed her pillow on her face and screamed.

"Shit. I'm coming dammit!" Sango got up and headed toward the door. She knew for one thing that who ever was knocking on the door was dead meat. It would have been easy for her to sink her fist into his face but the sweat trailing down his forehead and the worried look that was evident reframed her from doing so.

"What the hell Inuyasha? Why did you-"

"Ba-Bankotsu." Inuyasha said. Taking a deep breath from the run he had to do.

"What about him? What the fuck is he doing here?" She spat out with a tight fist.

"H-He's in Kagome's room. He's packing her stuff as we speak and I couldn't stop him." Sango pushed passed Inuyasha and didn't bother taking the elevator. Unlike Inuyasha, She knew everything about Bankotsu's relationship with his sister. It wasn't a brotherly relationship and in high school Kagome would always be coming in the middle of the night knocking on her door with eyes full of tears. Bankotsu never went as far to have sex with his sister but she was in high school then. Now it was a whole different thing, she had her own life away from their father so going beyond kisses was now an option because she's older.

"You're a pussy Inuyasha. You just let him in that room." Sango rushed down the staircase, Inuyasha following close behind.

"It's not like I could do anything about it. Kohaku let him in with out even explaining anything to me." As they got to the hallway Kohaku stood right outside of Kagome's room. It didn't make sense, how and why he was here but Sango held a glare, walking right past Miroku who had just stepped out of his room.

Sango approached Kohaku but was quickly held back by Inuyasha who struggled to prevent her from hitting the man. "Why did you let him in Ryo's room!" She glanced in the room where suitcases were being stacked in the hallway.

"There isn't anything to say to this. Ryo's father wants him out of the business." Kohaku simple said.

"Who cares if he wants her out! She's old enough to make her own decisions!" Sango calmed down, shrugging Inuyasha's arms off of her. As much as she wanted to march in there and drag Bankotsu out of that room she knew she was just going to be pulled away once again. So she kept her cool, trying to knock the urge to just sucker punch Kohaku in the face.

"That maybe true but Ryo signed for her father to be apart of this whole music career. She signed on the contract that her father would be in on the money she was making as well as the decisions so if he wants her out than she's out along with _Rapture's_ career You all agreed remember?" She clenched her fist and her head turned toward Bankotsu who strode towards them. That smirk on his face was too much and a wire snapped, she found herself being held once again.

"Temper, Temper I see. Like always. How are you Sango?" Bankotsu leaned up against the doorframe, inches away from Sango who tried so much to get at him. Drawing blood wasn't an option because she wouldn't be satisfied until he was died. Kagome had spilled so many tears her heart ached so much. Even though Sango was just Kagome's friend she felt like she was her sister and the pain that Kagome felt, she felt it as well.

"Fuck you Bankotsu. Leave Ryo alone. He doesn't need you in his life so fuck off."

"Tsk, tsk. As if I'm going to do such a thing. When Ryo comes back and finds me here, he'll be immediately whisked off to America. He'll be going to college, studying, educating his self and there's nothing you can possible do about."

Sango got out of Inuyasha's grasp and took a step back. Even though there was a moment where she could just punch that smirk off of his face, she just ignored it. She shook her head in denial and made her way down the corridor. "I won't give up so easily." She shoved her hand into her pocket, taking out her cell phone. Her hands were shaking profusely and if it wasn't for Miroku who placed a hand on her shoulder, she wouldn't have finally pressed the right numbers. She placed the phone up against her ear, listening to the rings over and over again.

"Come on. Pick up the phone."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Damn am I a slow updater now a days. Well sorry about that but now that school's over I can update faster. I'm not going to update tomorrow because I'm going to the county fair with some friends so sorry about that. But I hope you liked it. **


	11. call not recieved

"You're an idiot you know that." After the maid, Kanna had arrived, Ryo and Sesshomaru made their way back to the hotel. It was already getting late and Sesshomaru knew how Asaka gets when he would always be late for little things such as the hot springs.

"You're always saying the same things Ryo. For once I would like you to say something positive."

"Yeah right. There's nothing positive about you instead for your kids but other than that you are just an ass." He crossed his arms, strolling along side Sesshomaru who just smiled at his childish ways. His pouting lip, His glimmering eyes full of anger, even his furrowed brows, Ryo acted like his children in every way. Ryo did always give a subtle smile toward Sesshomaru but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Try and look at me." Sesshomaru said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I said look at me."

Turning a corner that led to the Hotel, Ryo shook his head. "What for?"

"Stop being stubborn and look at me."

Ryo didn't know what Sesshomaru's intention was and he wasn't going to find out. He faced forward; ignore the glare that he received for not listening to his orders.

"As if. No way am I going to look at your ugly, disgusting face so deal with it." It was kind of strange that Sesshomaru didn't attempt to grab him by the arm or anything like that. Sesshomaru was just so calm about, or it seemed that way because Ryo refused to look at his expression. Whether he was angry or just calm, he really didn't know but walked ahead, trying to pick up his pace.

"What are you doing?" His golden eyes followed the shrimp as he walked inch by inch away from him. Ryo was trying to conceal his movements but it couldn't go past Sesshomaru's keen eyes.

"Let me go." Even with people passing them, Sesshomaru stopped Ryo in place, pressing his back up against the wall. Sesshomaru always had to have everything his way, the positioning of Ryo's arms that were held tightly above his head, the location of his body pressed against his chest and the point where his face was forcefully pulled up to face intense golden eyes. Sesshomaru had him in his grasp and whether who was watching he trailed his lips onto Ryo's warm neck.

The rose cheeks that grew immensely red was noticed when Sesshomaru pulled away from his neck. He laughed but continued with his passionate kisses. From his chest to his neck, to his chin to his lips, Ryo wasn't to please but he reacted. He moved with his deep kisses and opened his mouth to let his tongue enter but nothing was felt.

Dry kisses were all he received from Sesshomaru and he immediately knew what he wanted. The loosening of his arms was a hint that Ryo had to do everything his self. It wasn't because he loved this rude man or did he like these passionate affections…he didn't know what it was but Ryo's arms wrapped around the man so tightly that he didn't want to let him go.

_I can't love him._ Ryo thought but these thoughts didn't react with any of his actions. Once Sesshomaru slightly departed his lips Ryo practical lunged his tongue in the man's mouth, tasting Sesshomaru's sweet affection that he displayed before him. Maybe because it wasn't so forceful this time but it got to him and hit him like a ton of bricks. He was aroused by Sesshomaru and wanted him so much that Ryo's hands found its way under his shirt, touching the warmth of his skin.

Departing his lips, a smile was seen on Sesshomaru's face. "I knew you loved me Ryo-chan."

The whole mood change, once Ryo flung his arms out and pushed Sesshomaru away he wiped his mouth. He was such an idiot to even get caught up with these emotions. The plan was to beat _Linear lights_ one way or another but not fall in love with their lyrists. It was so disgusting, it felt like he was betraying _Rapture_, his own band mates and him self.

"What's wrong Ryo? Change of heart." Sesshomaru said with a please tone.

"Shut the hell up. I'm-" A noticeable ring tone interrupted her but it wasn't in her pocket. Ryo patted down his pants once again. It was gone, he still heard the ring phone but it was gone.

"Look for this?" The pink phone in his hands was definitely his, with its girly ring tone and it's girly color, it was undoubtedly his. "You were so focused on me that you didn't even notice I took your phone." Ring after ring, Ryo was on the edge to answer it. His eyes were fixed on the phone than Sesshomaru's words and he didn't fail to notice that. So he flung the phone on to the road, tires ending the ring tone as it shred to pieces.

"You bastard! Why did you-"

"You shouldn't be focused on inanimate objects but be more focused on your current situation."

"That was my only phone you stupid shit head."

"Stupid shit head. Now that's new." Sesshomaru sighed, making his way toward the angered boy. Ryo would have run away crying just like last time but he stood in place. He was as confident as ever before so when Sesshomaru approached him, Ryo's fingers wrapped around the man's tie and pulled him down to face him. He was short so it wasn't a pretty picture to see, it looked like he was pulling Sesshomaru in for a kiss but he stopped him inches away from his face.

"Give me back my watch."

"Your watch. Hmmm. It's been a while since you asked me for that thing. I almost forgot all about it. Well your watch is safe and sound so you wouldn't need to worry yourself about it little shrimp." His hand wrapped around his wrist like lightening. Ryo didn't see it coming but he was forced to let his tie go. The painful squeeze brought him to his knees causing his eyes to shut tightly.

"Let me go. Shit."

"I own you Ryo. Or should I say Kagome." His eyes shot open. Did he hear right or was his mind playing tricks on him. The grip around his wrist had set him free. Sesshomaru just watched Ryo as he got up slowly, the same look of shock placed on his face.

"What did you say?"

Turning away and making his way through the crowd he looked over his shoulder. That smile that only could mean he knew something stricken Ryo with fear. Was he just guessing, was he just playing with his head or did he really know the truth? There was no way he could have found out, there was no way in hell that he could have known.

"Are you coming Ryo or are you just going to stand there?"

"Do you know?"

"Do I know what?"

"Don't act so stupid, do you know?" Sesshomaru shrugged, giving that smile once again.

Ryo walked up to him, keeping a close eye on that smile. He wasn't sure but he wasn't going to ask any further questions. Ryo was not much of a thinker; he was quite dense but that pleased Sesshomaru. Even with the most obvious hint right in front of him, Ryo still didn't suspect anything so Sesshomaru left it at that.

"You want to know something?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"What?"

"You would look cute with a dress on."

Ryo cringed. "Are you stupid or something? Do I need to knock some sense into you? Why don't you just glare at me and leave it at that. I hate when you smile at me, it's creepy."

Finally getting to the hotel and through the lobby, Sesshomaru and Ryo waited patiently for the elevator.

"Why don't you just admit that you love me?"

"Because I don't." A ping of an elevator and the opening of door revealed a smiling Asaka. Sesshomaru and Ryo gave a look at the awkward smile on Asaka's face. They tried to go into the elevator but Asaka refused, pushing the two men back into the lobby and leading them outside once again.

"What are you doing Asaka?" Ryo, puzzled by Asaka's actions was trying to get out of his grasp. It was easy for Sesshomaru to shrug Asaka away but it didn't matter. The only thing that was in Asaka's mind was to get Ryo out of the hotel.

"It's time to spend time together." He said cheerfully.

"Asaka I'm tired. Come on let's just spend time another day." Ryo maneuvered his self to the side and with a little effort, got out of his grasp and went back in the lobby. Sesshomaru was gone by the time Ryo was set free but it didn't bother him at all.

"Ryo don't go!" Sprinting at this point, Ryo ignored the elevator and up the stairs, Asaka following close behind. His legs throbbed with pain, she was at the 10th level but Asaka was catching up fast. He had a lot of energy compared to Ryo who just wanted to fall right about now.

The number 13 was a blessing to see. She hurdled through the door and down the hall, she looked back to see if Asaka was still following but he wasn't there. He blew him off, he felt bad but damn, he was tired as it is and all he wanted was to lie on the bed and sleep through the day. Turning to look forward, she immediately bumped into someone. His ass hurt so badly once it hit the ground but he took it like a man, standing up and dusting his self off.

"Kagome. I'm glade you're here. You took a while."

"Bankotsu." To make her day even worse he had to see that bastard again. The smug of a smirk was terrifying. She curled her hand into a fist, trying to prevent his self from trembling.

"You're quite surprised to see me."

"Well, I thought you were at Tokyo."

"I was but when I heard you were here … well let's just say I had a little talk with dad."

"What does dad have to do with this? What did you do!" Ryo walked up to him and attempted to punch his face for no apparent reason but he step to the side, grabbing his arm and swiftly putting him in a headlock.

"I convinced dad to cut your contract. You'll be in my arms again Kagome because you're forced to come with me to America." The arm around his neck, the lips near his ears made everything around them seem to disappear. He was so caught up with fear and his words that nothing around him could catch his attention.

"I-I'm not going. I'm not going."

"You have no choice little sister. You may be old enough but you're still trapped in my arms you got it." Bankotsu kissed his sister's neck before letting him go. As expected Ryo glared at his brother but Bankotsu didn't react with anything but a smile.

It was even worst when Kohaku approached the two men. "Ryo. Your bags have already been pack and a your brother will be driving you to the airport." That was it. He didn't say anything more but turn away and walk off in the other direction. There was no recording session, no dreams, not even an album. Everything was crush before it even started.

"Come on Sister." Grabbed by the arm, he led him down the corridor and into the elevator. Once those double doors closed, everything, her dreams, her career and her whole life were now crushed into a million of hopeless pieces. All her efforts, from the point where she was told that she would never sing again and to the point where she dressed up as a guy, it was all over. Even if they didn't make a record deal, even if they didn't make an album, there was still time but now, that time was up.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you-"

"It's hard to explain sister. I'm doing this for your own good."

"My own good. How can you be doing this for my own good? I don't want to go, I want to sing, I want to-"

"You stupid brat!" he turned toward him and slammed his fist into the wall beside his head. Ryo was stunned, almost falling to his knees at the outburst. She stood still, afraid that if he moved, that the fist curled up against the wall would turn on her. "You're not seeing that recording room or Tokyo again you understand me? If it wasn't for music, if it wasn't for this stupid singing career of yours, mom would still be alive."

Those angered eyes were dead serious; he was whisked out of the elevator once the doors opened. For once in her life, she felt guilty. It couldn't' be true though, everything in her life was involved around music and her parents supported her every step of the way. But it made no sense, it made nothing come in mind that her mother's death would be involved with music. There was no possible way.

Shoved in a car he sat there as quiet as a mouse. Ryo didn't move nor did he look at Bankotsu. The once calming, cheerful man was now this person he never seen before. He was always the one to put on a smile even if it was a rather malicious smile but now only a sullen expression appeared on his face as he kept his eyes on the road.

The worse thing about this whole ordeal was that he would never see Sesshomaru again. It would have been a good thing but the pounding of her heart and utter fear of not seeing his face again, clouded his mind. Ryo knew now that what ever he did, what ever he might think of was not going to get him out of this mess.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

very short i know I got such a writers block I swear. It took me the longest time to put words together but dang am I drain. Well next chapter is going to be up tomorrow and I'll try and make it interesting. Oh and if you notice Naraku hasn't showed up yet. If you think Bankotsu's screwed up wait till you get to Naraku lol.


	12. evil intentions

"I won't! I won't do this anymore!" By the time they got to the airport, Kagome made the biggest scene ever. She seemed like a mental case but she didn't care, her future was at stake as well as her music. She couldn't take it anymore, there was no possible reason she shouldn't make her own decisions…She had rights.

"Kagome shut your mouth."

"No! I don't' deserve this! I want to go back I want to go back!" Everyone stared at them as Kagome was being dragged to the gate. Lucky thing they took the redeye or it would seem more troublesome with all the crowds people.

"If you don't shut up Kagome you'll be sorry. You're going to get on that plane whether you like it or not. Now shut your fucking mouth." Bankotsu tugged his sister and forcefully sat her in a seat. There was 15 minutes until their flight so they waited outside the gate and Bankotsu sighed. He knew it was going to be the longest 15 minutes of his life.

"Fuck you Bankotsu! I'm not going to-" Silence fell upon the area and everyone seemed to avert there attention elsewhere. As he withdrew his fist away from her stomach, Bankotsu slightly pushed Kagome's slumping body into a sleeping position.

He waited patiently for the plane to arrive but as a hand was felt on his shoulder, his worries seemed to go else where as the man took a seat beside him.

"So you knocked her out."

Bankotsu smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"I heard her screaming and once it cut off just like that it was quite obvious."

"Sorry about that Naraku I was just a bit agitated at that moment, I never meant to-"

"You seem nervous it's not like I'm going to kill you." Bankotsu's smile faded as those words ran through his mind. He had his doubts about this man but there was nothing he could do or say. He remained calm, looking at his sister and than back at Naraku.

"So this is my sister. Kagome."

"You're sister. Well I'm glade you cut her hair the way I wanted it." Naraku stood, startling Bankotsu for a second as he sat right next to the slumbering girl. Grabbing her chin he looked over her, turning her head toward the light. It seemed to please him as a smiled crossed his face and his hands traveled from her face to her neck.

"So we're cleared?" Bankotsu asked nervously.

"Yes we are. You're lucky you have a sister or else you would have been under the dirt." Shoving his hand into his pocket, Naraku took out a phone and put it up to his ear, waiting as numerous rings sounded. He stared at the girl for a moment, as the pleasing smile on his face grew wider. It was the exact thing he wanted and as the phone finally was answered he cleared his throat.

"I got the girl, we'll arrive by tomorrow night. Make sure you prepare everything and as for Bankotsu, call off the men I don't need his head anymore." He hung up, directing those sullen eyes toward Bankotsu. The reaction was expected but Naraku just smiled, letting out a sigh.

"So…where are you going?" Naraku inquired.

Bankotsu looked over the ticket in his hand. "Back to Tokyo, there's some things I have to take care of. Here's the ticket for my sister." Handing the ticket and glancing at his watch, he abruptly got up looking over his ticket once again. He was nervous as to leave his sister with a stranger but he turned on his heels, heading for his gate.

"Bankotsu…" He stopped in place; his eyes wide open as fear coursed through his body. "Pleasure doing business with you." He wanted to turn back to make things right but there wasn't enough amount of man in him to do so. He wanted to save himself and the only price for that was his own sister. Fooling his father was easy but fooling his self, saying that everything was all right couldn't register properly in his mind.

But as he kept on walking, he didn't realize what Kagome was going to wake up to and how much trouble he was getting himself into as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of her bed, sighing deeply at the awkward silence that surrounded him. There was something that was scratching at the back of his head that things wasn't right, that something was wrong for some ironic reason. He couldn't place it but as he sat there, his mind tracked through his moment with that idiot of a cross dresser.

Ryo was dense, even with the many clues he set upon the girl she just couldn't get it through her thick skull that she knew everything. It was ridicules but Sesshomaru couldn't help but play along. It wasn't like him to just act so foolish by following along with everything but it did place memories.

His eyes fixed on the glimmering metal in his hands. The wristwatch that Ryo was desperately chasing after were in his hands, so why couldn't he just be nice and give it backs to the bastard. It was important to him so why couldn't he just give it back? Simple, he wasn't nice and he wanted the game to go as long as it could.

"Idiot." He muttered, a smile appearing on his face. Just when he fell back on the bed and laid down comfortable a loud knock came from the door. His brows furrowed as he bolted upright, staring down the long hallway. Knock after knock he grew frustrated, hoping that it would go away but it didn't, it all just grew louder.

"Fucking bastards." Getting up, he walked toward the door, flinging it open revealing angered eyes. "What the hell do you-"

"I need money for a plane ticket." Inuyasha said bluntly, getting to the point.

"What makes you fucking think I'll give you that money?"

"Can't you be nice for a fucking change and give me the money? I don't want to force you to-"

"Inuyasha!" Sango came rushing down the corridor, pushing Inuyasha aside once she got there.

"Please Sesshomaru you have to save Kagome. You have to get to her and-"

"What are you talking about?"

Sango shook her head as her eyes glanced at Inuyasha who had that 'you just told her secret' stare. It was an accident but now the accident was already made so there was no point in trying to correct her self.

"Okay let me start from the beginning. Ryo is a-"

"A girl I know that now what happened to her."

"Y-you knew. You-"

"I knew ever since you all arrived at the studio so what happened?" Sesshomaru stared and listened at the whole predicament that just occurred right outside of his door. The walls were sound proof so hearing such an argument through the walls was futile. Than as the story went on to Kagome's past and about her brother's relationship, it was all he had to hear.

Grabbing his coat and a set of keys from his desk, he pushed pass the two that stood in front of his door. He thought the girl was normal, he didn't know she had all this shit in her life or he wouldn't have been involved with her. It was a hassle to go through all this and if it was another girl he would have already slammed the door on the two morons and went back to sleep, ignoring the whole thing.

But he ran down the stairs and into his car, making his way to the airport. If he was lucky he could catch the latest flight but it seemed to late to get a ticket but he never doubted his self. With his charm and his outstanding good looks, he'll just be lucky that a woman was on duty.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Aching in every possible way, Kagome grabbed the closes thing near her but quickly pulled away as her eyes gazed on a man. She jerked up right, backing away from him until her hand was held in place. She didn't recognize him, she didn't even recall seeing him before but she stayed quiet, trying to remain calm.

"You're name?" He asked, gazing at her with composed eyes.

"I should be asking you that."

"Tell me your name." His hand around her wrist tightened. It was incredible strong as she tried to reframe from screaming. The pain just grew worse though, so she bit her bottom lip.

"I-It's Ryo." Boyish hair cut, Boyish voice, there was no possible way this guy could actually look upon her as a girl. She didn't want to even go through any difficulties either so she decided to label herself as a guy.

"Ryo huh." The snake-like grip released her and he started to pace the room. "A guy."

"Right a guy so where am I?"

"America."

Lost out of breath for a moment, Kagome looked out the window where skyscrapers towered and blaring cars fought traffic.

"A-America? Where's my brother? Where's Bankotsu?"

"You wouldn't need to worry about him or see him again. I heard about you, Ryo Takuya. The up and coming singer right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So how about you strip down for me Ryo."

"T-This is stupid. I don't even know who you are. I need a phone so I can get the next flight to Japan." Kagome tossed the covers off of her and head toward the door. She tried and turned the knob but it wouldn't give in. There was an undoubted feeling in her that she wasn't going to escape. Though she had to improvise, she just had to try and get herself out of this.

"Why don't you take a seat Ryo. Lets talk."

"Yeah right. Open the door."

"I don't think I was asking you. Now sit."

As she took a seat on the bed, her eyes showed nothing but anger. "What's your name? That's the least I can get from you so I can report you to the police once I get out of here."

Laughter broke out, elevating her anger even more. "Police? You must be joking and if you think you'll be getting out of here without my consent Kagome Higurashi think again."

"How did you-"

"How can I not know every single thing about you? Bankotsu told me everything, you dressing up as a guy to prolong your dream. To be a singer right? Well that was quickly over with, you didn't even have a chance to get out an album. Anyways your brother sold you to me so if you want your brother alive you should do exactly what I say understand?"

"You think I'm going to believe someone like you. Do you actually-" Her jaw was quickly clasped tightly and his lips attached with her own. She resisted and tried to get away but his fingers that dug in her jaw caused her to whimper. His nails clawed her jaw, his tongue entering her mouth forcefully as nothing but pity cries escaped in muffles.

Kagome finally got a breath when he chose to depart their lips, blood revealed on his fingertips as he pleasurable licked it off slowly. His eyes were as piercing as Sesshomaru's but fearful all the same because his intentions were going to be ruthless.

"You heard of the Yakuza?" He asked.

"No." She said bluntly.

"Hmm. Well maybe this brief summary. Gang members I guess you heard of that. We kill and the media gets a hold of every murder we cause. We sell drugs and we don't get caught and if we do, we fix it by killing others to keep their mouth completely shut. We do everything we need to do to obtain as much money and as much of Japan as we can. Than America is next." His jet-black eyes gazed upon the city and he turned his attention back to Kagome. "We'll run everything and your brother is on the chopping block on our death list. He was going to die today but now that I have you in my capable hands I have many plans for you. Not only will you be mines but you'll get me through the music business."

"W-What?"

"The music business. The money and the cooperation Shikon Records will ultimately be mines with your help of course Kagome. You'll go back to being Ryo Takuya. You'll be big in the eyes of many and that will take a 3-month process. Your brother made the mistake as to tell your manager, Kohaku I believe, that you was going to quit but now I have told him to revamp that little mistake. So Kagome Higurashi, you'll stay here in America for 3 days so we can fill you in on the destruction of Shikon Records."

"What?! Destruction! No way am I going betray everyone. If I'm getting your info correctly, you're trying to take away Shikon Records is that correct. Well if it is I'm not going to be apart of it."

Hw made his way toward her, his eyes fixed contently on the girl as if he was going to kill her. Though those eyes didn't penetrate Kagome, she sat there staring back with the same intenseness in her eyes as well.

"It's something like that. I'm trying to take Japan little by little and the Yakuza will rule Japan, its music production and I will have you."

"As if. I don't give a damn about this damn Yakuza business. I'm not going to go back to music if I have to betray everyone."

"So you want your brother to die? Is that right."

"No. There must be another way. I don't know what my brother has gotten himself into but I can pay you back. If it involves money than I can pay you back every cent."

The man sat next to her and took her hand, kissing it gently. "It's nice that you think that even if you pay the money you'll stop my plan. My name is Naraku and there's nothing that you can do Kagome to stop me. Even if I choose to kill your brother, you'll be bound to me and you will follow everything I tell you. Whether you like it or not."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It's short. I'm so sorry for the hold up. I've been gone for a while but I have good reasons. Well tomorrow I'll be updating but it'll come late I would believe because I'm going to watch Ring 2 with some friends. Woohoo. Well anyways sorry for the delay and I hope you guys like it so far.


	13. Trust me

She had dreams like everyone else, she had a family, which she thought she could trust, and she also had friends that would be there for her. But with all of that she gets into trouble each and every second of the day.

Kagome Higurashi walked dishearteningly to the window with her cell phone in hand. Weak, fragile, stupid, this was everything she was but trying to exclude those futile labels she had to call the one person that would actually listen to her. So putting the phone up to her ear, she waited for her to pick up. Sango maybe pissed to the point that this conversation would lead to a tirade of screams but as she waited for her to pick up, Kagome was absolutely right.

"Kagome! Where the hell are you!"

Cringing, Kagome smiled. "I'm okay. I'll be coming back tomorrow and if you think our band is over think again."

"I know, Kohaku just spoken to us about that. What's going on Kagome?"

"Nothing. Aren't you happy that Rapture's going up to the top."

Sango sighed. "Of course but everything seems out of place right now."

"Don't worry okay. We'll be making our debut album soon and everything's going to-"

"Kagome. He knows."

Kagome gripped the phone at the stern tone that projected from Sango's voice. There was never a point where Sango would ever sound serious…mad but never serious.

"What do you mean he know? Knows what? Who's he?"

Suddenly the phone went silent. Kagome stared at her cell just to make sure she didn't accidentally hang up on her. Putting the phone back on her ear, she heard Sango yelling than **SLAM!** A door shut so loudly it caused Kagome to immediately pull the phone away.

"Sango?"

"You damn idiot. You're lucky I didn't have a chance to go on a plane. I would have been wasting money for something that wasn't important. When you come back you better stop by my dressing room you understand me Ryo."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Just make sure you see me when you get back. You wasted all my time going to that damn airport only to find out that you're coming back. So you better take the time out to see me understand."

Not even having a chance to reply the phone went dead. She really didn't understand what he meant or what his intentions were but it didn't concern her too much. It was better than staying here in America, cooped up in a room with out any chance of getting out.

Speaking of escaping, that was pointless, there were guards blocking the front door and if she even attempted to touch that door she'll only receive punishment. That was all Naraku said, she didn't know what kind of punishment was in store for her but she sure wasn't going to find out.

"At least I get to sing again." 3 more hours than it was off to the airport. The plan was set and all she had to do was follow them precisely. As much as she hated her brother, there was no choice but to follow these malicious plans. It would either be that or her brother's death. She would have voted for her brother's demise but he was still family and her own life was on the line as well. So plan one was about to begin, play the role as Ryo Takuya and sell millions.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So we can't tell her. Why would I listen to my stupid brother? Once she gets in here I'm going to tell her straight no matter what my brother says."

Sango laid her feet on the table. She was stressed out, it was the day of Kagome's return and everything was supposed to be normal. After being pushed out of the conference room and getting her phone taken away by Sesshomaru yesterday, the whole action angered her. Though when Sesshomaru was over with the call all he said was 'You tell Kagome I know that she's a girl I'll tell the president of Shikon Records what you all are scheming.' He was stern about the whole thing but that was all he said until leaving with nothing but anger on his face.

"Just shut it Inuyasha. We have our careers back and you want to blow it. Just play along with Sesshomaru. It's not like he's going to hurt her or something. Trust me, I'm Kagome's best friend so there's nothing to worry yourself about."

Waiting patiently in the conference room, Sango looked out the window with disgust. The birds were fluttering, the sky was clear and the sun brightly illuminated the room, it was a perfect day. It wasn't like Sango didn't want to see Kagome's arrival but she had plans as well. Miroku had a romantic brunch planned out for the evening and she had to cancel.

Sango, who slouched in her chair, finally sat up right as the doorknob slowly turned. Inuyasha's eyes were glued to the door but once it revealed a beaming smile and a hat, sigh's broke out as Asaka jovially walked in.

"Where's Ryo huh? I can't wait till Ryooooo comes back. I made a song for him want to hear." Asaka jumped on the table and struck a pose with a hand laid flatly on his chest and his other hand rising toward the sky. It was something like a Romeo and Juliet skit, as Romeo calls out above the balcony. Though as the two of them beamed glares at the hyperactive lead singer, they were quickly brushed off. Asaka cleared his throat not even wanting to hear a reply from them.

"Okay here it goes. Ryo is _ariiiving_. He's going to be so _liiively_. I'm going to spend some tiiiime with him… Because he's my _friiiiend_." Asaka was immediately stopped by a forceful tug to the ground. Landing on his butt with his eyes brawling with tears, Asaka took off his hat and stood up. The lead singer gave them the puppy dog pout with rivers of tears streaking his face. He bit the edge of his hat and ran out the door like rapid fire.

"I'm telling Sessho-Kun!" His voice echoed through the corridor as footsteps faded down the hall. Inuyasha paid no mind to it as he leaned back in his chair, letting out an irritable sigh. If he hadn't pull Asaka off of the table he didn't know what was going to come out of that guys mouth.

"What did you do to Asaka?" Gentle, soothing and also a relieving voice was heard at the doorway. Almost as quickly as she could react, Kagome was pulled into a hug that eased her muscles, letting worries to escape her.

"Kagome you idiot. I'm glade you're back I thought you would never come back. What happened?" Sango inquired frantically.

With a nervous smile she scratched the back of her head. "Let's shoot for the top. Start over… what do you say?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to be number 1 on Shikon Records charts. That's what I mean. Shoot for the top!" She shot a fist in the air with a gleaming smile on her face. But when the good mood was finally spreading throughout the room, Kagome found herself flat on her face as arms grappled her waist.

"Ryyyyooooo!"

"Damn get off of me Asaka! I thought you ran away!"

Asaka held Ryo tightly, still lying on the man's back. "I did but when I heard your voice I came running back and here you are. Hehehe. Now lets spend time together Ryo!"

Ryo strenuously crawled away from his grasp, his claws digging into the carpet. Though the more Ryo tried to get away from Asaka the more his intensifying grip constricted his waist. If it wasn't for Inuyasha who particle wrenched the man off of him, Ryo knew he wouldn't have escaped.

"Let me go! Ryo promised me we spend time together!"

"Shut up you childish idiot!" Inuyasha exclaimed, making tears build in the man's eyes.

"Waaahhhh! I'm telling Sessho-Kun!"

"Wait Asaka!" Ryo was amazed how Asaka completely stopped at the sound of her voice. He was half way down the corridor, turning his attention toward Ryo who poked his head out of the door. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Come on Asaka! Please tell me where he is!"

"Why? So you can spend more time with him than with me?"

"No of course not. I just need to speak with him about-um- about the manga we're secretly going to give you for your birthday."

Even a few feet away you could see Asaka's pearly teeth glimmering. "Fine, sense it involves my manga. He's in his dressing room I think but it'll always be lock. But when you're done talking to him I'll be waiting down stairs for you so we can go to the bookstore okay."

"Yeah." Preparing to run out the door, a hand grabbed his wrist and he stared at piercing golden eyes that caught his breath for a moment. "Inuyasha let me go."

"You're being stupid. Don't follow his games he already Kno-"

**Bam! **

Ryo was let go while Inuyasha crashed to the floor by the powerful punch he received from Sango. The whole thing seemed eye opening but there wasn't time. Ryo bolted out of the room before Inuyasha could regain consciousness and went down the corridor, taking the elevator to the 11th floor.

Anxiety coursed through her body as she paced in a circle, waiting for the elevator to stop. Sesshomaru sounded pretty mad over the phone and all the talk of being at the airport was out of place. How would he even know that Ryo was being sent away from Japan? Who told him? That was all that concerned him for now. Just thinking of what he might do was devastating enough. Maybe a severe beating was coming his way.

When the double doors slid open, Ryo calmly walked into the hallway, slowly making his way to Sesshomaru's dressing room. Depression suddenly loomed over his head, just touching the doorknob made her shudder. He expected the door to be locked but it smoothly opened, a creaking noise reverberating in her ears.

"Damn. You call this a dressing room?" His eyes searched the big area; the so-called dressing room was more like a well-furnished living room. With its white couch in the middle of the carpeted floor, the body length mirror plastered beautifully up against the wall and the many doors along each and every corner of the area. She started to search the premises and opened doors. Door after door it revealed more clothes than her own closet.

She couldn't believe all the doors she opened that only had clothes to shoes, to even numerous of materials such as diamond watches, chained necklaces and belts. It could have been endorsement materials but it's not like Ryo ever seen Sesshomaru wearing any of it.

"That bastard." Feeling a little jealous, Ryo walked into the glimmering room filled with jewelry. It didn't catch her attention before but down on a spotlight, in a glass case was his own watch that he received from his mother. While everything was laid scattered in glass boxes, Ryo's watched laid in a holster in a single glass box all by its self.

"He kept it safe." Ryo touched the glass, the cold feeling on his fingertips enveloping in his very soul. It may sound insane but the sight of his personal belongings taken care of so safely caused his heart to leap for a second. "He does care after all."

Ryo lifted the glass case, placing it gentle and quietly on the ground. The moment she touched her own watch is when an alarm set off in the room. Red lights and a blaring siren made her step away from the watch but the person she bumped into caught her attention. Just the whole soulless glare made every inch of her being ignore the ear piercing alarms.

"At least I know you can follow directions you petty thief." Sesshomaru shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a switch, the alarm finally turning off.

"Petty thief. You're the one who stole my stuff you bastard."

"Really cause I thought you gave it to me." Sesshomaru snatched Ryo's wrist and dragged him out of the room, vigorously placing him on the couch. "Didn't you give it to me Ryo. I thought you loved me." With his back laying firmly on the couch and his waist straddled by Sesshomaru's legs, there was no way of escape. Ryo didn't even bother to struggle out of his grasp because he already knew Sesshomaru to well. He was just playing with his mind once again and he wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"You're a dog you know that."

"Interesting word. Dog…I never have been described as such a thing."

"What ever. Just stop it." All Ryo did was plaster a scowl on his face as his neck was being outline with kisses. The feverish feeling of Sesshomaru's fingers trailing down the side of Ryo's face invigorated his skin. He felt a rush of adrenaline when Sesshomaru's lips traced his chin and working its way to the bottom of his lip. Ryo wanted to open his mouth, there was this feeling that itched for his mouth to open but the slight thought of demeaning himself to that level stopped him from doing so.

The light kisses were enough to please him but Ryo wanted more. His ego was big and his mind didn't let the fact go that Sesshomaru thought he was kissing another guy. Afraid… that was all Ryo could feel. He was afraid to lose Sesshomaru, afraid that if he told him that Ryo Takuya was a girl, he would just drop him like that.

Just when the buttons of his shirt was being undone, Ryo felt the need to let the feeling of Sesshomaru's hands explore his body to go on. Though Ryo pushed him away and lunged a fist to Sesshomaru's face. He successfully landed the punch and Sesshomaru fell to the floor.

"Stop doing that you bitch." Ryo got up and head for the door.

"You know. I can help you."

"What?"

"I said I can help you with your career. I'll leave Linear light and help you with your songs."

"W-Why would you do that?" Ryo asked incredulously.

With a smile he boldly said. "Because I love you Ryo. I trust you and I want to be with you, all you have to do is trust me." Giving him clues that Sesshomaru actually knew about Ryo's little secret wasn't going into his thick skull. Ryo just shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm a guy. You can't just say those kinds of things."

"I hold secrets and you hold secrets, if you love me than share them with me."

"You're wrong. I don't hold anything from you and I don't love you." His touch, his warmth, his kisses…how can Ryo be such a fool to deny all of that. How can he just turn away from him and walk down the corridor? There was a force that wanted him to go back, to run back to those strong arms and stay with him but Ryo marched forward and into the elevator.

He had a career to think about and a life to think about. His life was at stake and proceeding with Naraku's absurd plans had to be played out soon. Like he said, Rapture was going to become big in three months and in that three months Naraku was going to take control of the business while Ryo distracts the president with the booming success of there band.

He didn't know how he was going to do that but he knew there was nothing that could stop him. He had the talent, he had the will to save both her brother and her own life but with music, there is also a remorseful melody of regret that will always cling to you.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So I live in Hawaii and the power got cut off while I was typing my story out at 7 in the morning. Fuck I thought the roof was going to slam on me but it wasn't that bad. The quake is so to say over but yea. Well sorry for the wait but I had to retype this whole thing. Hope you like it.


	14. It's gravitation

**What's up? I hope you enjoy it the chapter.**

**Declaimer: Inuyasha is so not mine. Well Gravitation isn't either. Got this fantastic idea from gravitation but Yuki nor Shuichi aren't mine. I wish Eiri Yuki was mine and Sesshomaru. Boooohhooooo. :cries:**

The stage was ecstatic and the crowd roared for more but that was it. One opening song for her favorite band Linear light but it was worth it. Even if his heart wanted more of the stage he had to give it up for Asaka. So Ryo walked off of the stage with his held up high and smiled at Asaka who gave him the thumbs up.

With his debut album coming out tomorrow, numerous commercial spots to promote their album and another opening concert for Linear light, he thought everything was going okay for Rapture. Even with a disheartening feeling clinging to his heart he couldn't help but separate his self from his blissful band mates who signed autographs.

"Ryo where are you going?" Sango yelled above the hyperactive fans that demanded for signed posters and other trinkets.

"I have to go. Sorry guys I'll sign some stuff after the concert." His devoted fans that would go near backstage and miss Asaka's performance just to get an autograph over whelmed Ryo. It was a sight he wanted to see for a lifetime but he wasn't too elated to put up with the hype screaming and the yelling of his name. Not now anyways.

Ryo turned on his heels and headed toward his dressing room and locked the door behind him. The rumbling of Asaka's voice seeping through the walls was heard vibrating the walls. Asaka's voice was soothing and pleasant but at the same time the feeling of jealousy crept into Ryo as the crowd of Asaka's fans boomed louder than his thunderous singing.

"He's just too good." He whispered, taking off his shirt and walking to the racks of clothing set along the wall. Ryo flick through the clothing, from shirts to pants, to khaki's and even vests, he had a lot to choose from but he couldn't make up his mind. Now his eyes shifted to the window, the night sky was glimmering with stars. The silence and the faint noise of Asaka's voice could be heard and somehow she was in a trance, looking at the night sky.

Though with the moon right in his sights a sudden pounding came from the window, causing Ryo to yank a jacket off of the racks and cover his chest. Right there at his window was 2 girls hitting the window, trying to get Ryo's attention.

"Ryo! I'm your biggest fan."

"No I am! Ryo why don't you come out? Oh my gosh he's changing. Did you see his muscles? I didn't get the chance to see them." The girl's watched as Ryo desperately covered himself and backed up to the wall right under the window where the girls strained to take a peek at the singers bare chest. Ryo still had a vest on but his chest would still be noticeable so with wide eyes and sweat dropping from his forehead, he panicked.

_Damn where's the fucking security. _There was supposed to be security around every corner of the premises but of course these Rapture fan's will do anything to sneak a peak at Ryo.

"Ryooooo! Come on Ryo can't we just see you!"

"Please go away! You can' be over here!" Ryo screamed.

"When we heard that Rapture was going to be the opening band for Linear light, we waited in line for hours in the rain to get tickets just to see you! Please Ryoooo!"

With fury and determination, Ryo maneuvered his self into the jacket he held closely to his chest and stood up with a smile. "There you see me, now can you get out of here please. I'll be signing autographs after Asaka's show." He tried everything to shoo the girls away from the window but there hands were pressed on the glass, there smiles beaming as if they would stay there for hours if they wanted to.

"No way! Can we please get an autograph!"

"I already told you. I'm sorry but I have to sign after the concert is over."

"Come on Ryo just the two of us. It's not like we brang the whole fan club with us. Plllleeeaaassssee!"

Opening that window could lead to bigger problems than he was already in but he sighed. If he didn't give them what they wanted than they would never leave. Ryo made his way toward the window and lazily placed a hand on the latch. He knew he could get in trouble for this but as he began to unlatch the window a knock from the door caught his immediate attention.

Ryo darted his eyes toward the door and the two girls. "Y-You have to hide. Crouch down before I get in trouble." The two girls duck out of view and Ryo frantically ran toward the door and opened it. Like the night couldn't get any worse, Sesshomaru pushed his self into the room and Ryo closed the door, worriedly looking at the window that Sesshomaru headed for.

"W-What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru leaned up against the window frame and crossed his arms. "I heard noises in here. Who are you talking to?"

"No one. Just get out."

With a spectacle look on his face, Sesshomaru peered out the window. The mere action was heart pounding. Sesshomaru just kept searching out the window and Ryo walked up to him and tugged his sleeve, leading him out the door.

"I told you to get out of this room."

Jerking back and recovering his compiled pose, Sesshomaru laid a hand on Ryo's cheek. Mystifying and captivating, Ryo was lost in a trance as his eyes stared hazily into golden pools of fixated eyes. The warm touch, the fingers that found its way under his shirt and onto his bare stomach made Ryo's hand instinctively curl Sesshomaru's shirt, his body drawing closer to his own.

"Just get out." She whispered.

"I only wanted you to trust me Ryo. Just give me a chance you damn brat." Those piercing golden eyes moved toward him and it didn't take long when there lips connected. That warm feeling coursing his body and suffocating his mind gave Ryo the utmost pleasure that little was known of his surroundings. He focused on the kisses and the way Sesshomaru dragged his hand down his back that everything around him went up in smokes. Ryo didn't care where he was or what was going to happen. He just kissed Sesshomaru deeply; not even knowing what in the world had gotten him into this desirable wanting of pleasure.

Staggering back and following Sesshomaru's every movement, Ryo found him self up against the door roughly demanding for dominance as their tongue entwined. Ryo's fingers itched for more as he gripped the man's shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. The lack of oxygen as Sesshomaru took capacity in Ryo's mouth; his tongue exploring wildly as he clenched his hands onto Ryo's fragile shoulders, pressing him firmly onto the door made Sesshomaru cling to him.

"W-What's going on Eri?" The girl whispered, afraid to peek into the room. "I don't hear anything. I thought I heard Sesshomaru Hasana."

Eri and Ayame shared a look of confusion. "I'm to afraid to look in the window. You take a peek."

"You're such a girl I swear." Ayame complained.

"Look at me. I am a girl idiot. Just because I don't want to-"

"Just shut up. I'll look than. Maybe I can get a picture of our cute little Ryo Takuya." Wrapping the wristband around her arm and placing the camera in her hand, She took a breath and cautiously looked in the window. As fast as she caught a glimpse at the two men, her camera slipped from her hand, hanging from her arm.

"What's wrong? Ayame what's wrong." Eri raised a brow at the empty look in her friend's eyes. But as she gripped the edge of the windowpane and peered into the room her jaw dropped. Her all time favorite, outstandingly good-looking lyrists, Sesshomaru Hasana locking lips with her out-of- this-world favorite lead singer, Ryo Takuya kissing was eye opening. The two girls watched as Sesshomaru's fingers started to unzip Ryo's jacket than suddenly a flashing light was seen beside her and Eri was quickly grabbed by the hand and whisked off to the other direction.

"I got the picture. I can't believe it." Ayame squealed.

"You have to delete it Ayame. I think it was supposed to be a secret."

"Don't worry it's going to be awesome. I'll show it all over the news and-"

"You can't Ayame. It supposed to be there secret."

After running for 2 blocks now, Ayame stopped and let go of Eri's wrist. "Don't worry. We'll be in the newspapers and everything. Headlines will read: Sesshomaru Hasana and Ryo Takuya, the pair of forbidden love. Won't that sound great for those fanfics you do on the Internet. So don't you worry Eri? We'll expose this love all over the newspapers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What was that?" Sesshomaru could have sworn he saw a light flash somewhere but he just shrugged, proceeding with the zipper he was about to pull down until Ryo pushed him away. For a guy who kissed him so deeply and compiled with his every loving movement, Ryo sure was mad as hell.

"Get out already. This is stupid I can't believe I was succumb by something like this again."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You always deny it and you're always trying to push me away but you know you want me. So why fight it? Let me have you, I'll even marry you if you want, I don't really care. Just stay still."

Declining his lips, Ryo opened the door and motioned him to leave. " Just go okay. I have autograph to sign after Asaka's concert."

With a deep sigh, Sesshomaru stayed put. He had no intentions of leaving as his eyes searched through his soul. Those golden eyes were spine tingling but Ryo averted his attention to the floor.

"This song. You hear it?" Sesshomaru said sullenly.

"It's a new love song. You wrote it right."

He nodded. "I did write it."

"Go figures. As always everyone loves it, you know you don't need to rub it in. I know your songs are great so why even point out an obvious thing."

Sesshomaru disappointedly shook his head and walked out the door. His eyes returned toward Ryo's pleasantly appealing profile. "I brang it up because I wrote it for you. Asaka doesn't know that but this song is for you and you alone. '_Truth'_ I call it and in the end of this song the lyrics reads: _till the day you say my name. I'll be by your side and looking for you in this unforgivable world but our love falls from that and we entwine as one. It's gravitation._ The song is a little fixed from what I just said but it's meaning is the same. If only you can just trust me. Well enjoy the show Ryo Takuya."

As he walked away, Ryo clenched his hand into a tight fist before slamming the door. "Damn it!" He screamed, sinking his fist into the wooden door. "You always have to say those thing. I'm trying to hate you damn it but you're always trying to draw me in. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying so hard to have me?" _It's gravitation. _That word rung in his head for the longest time, he couldn't understand it.

But he ran toward the window and wrench it open but no one was there. He stuck his head and hunched to look down the alley but there was no one. With a sigh he stuck his head back in the window until a hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump a mile high.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryo exclaimed.

"I'm watching your every move Ryo Takuya." The pale girl who wore a white dress and white laces hanging from her arms and waist held a sullen expression. She was scary as well as strikingly beautiful. Her whole appearance was outstanding but she looked at you with empty eyes, standing there patiently for a response.

"W-Who are you?"

"There's nothing I can say but that I'll be watching you Ryo." She brushed her pale fingers along the side of his cheek, a shadow of a smile placing on her face. Her silver hair, her slender figure as well as her perfect facial bone structure, she was like a Sesshomaru clone but with beauty beyond compare.

Her eyes were mystifying just like his and she placed a finger on the side of Ryo's chin; the woman arched Ryo's face toward the light and turned it to the side. It was like she was examining his face but when her lips attached with his cheek, Ryo instinctively backed away.

"H-Hey! Answer my question damn it. Who are you?"

"It doesn't really matter Ryo. I'm your biggest fan." With her laces twirling as she walked toward the door and shut it behind her, Ryo stood there in the silence. Nothing made sense anymore; first there were those fan girls than his wanting for Sesshomaru, than that mysterious flash that interrupted their deep kisses, that stupid love song and than that frilly woman who never bothered to tell him your name.

There was a list of confusion but as simple minded as Ryo was he didn't even bother to solve those numbers of problems. _At least I have three months until that very day. Yup with everything playing out slowly, my stupid task of taking over Shikon Records will extend. I hate doing this. _He mused as he zipped up his jacket.

**Ring!**

"Yaahhhh!" Ryo fumbled for his phone and put it up against his here. "F-Fuck. H-H-Hello." There was nothing but heavy breathing eliciting from the phone. With Asaka's performance over, there was no time for prank phone calls. He had an autograph session and with precision, he picked out his clothing and put them on, still listening to the heavy breathing.

"Helllooooo!" He tapped his foot until a yell rang in his ears.

"Ryooo! Help me please!"

"Asaka? Asaka!" The phone went dead and Ryo couldn't help but stare at it. His voice sounded strain as if he was being held against his will. Her hand tightened around the phone as she recollected her thoughts as to what she had done wrong. Naraku's every order was followed, from going back to the band and singing and even to following his every demand. He had said that if Ryo had done anything wrong he would go for the people he cared about…his friends.

"I didn't do anything. What's going on?" She shoved the door open and ran through the corridor. Ryo didn't know where he was going but he went through the man hall and out the door, swarming through seas of people.

"Oh my gosh it's Ryo Takuya!" Screams were head and Ryo stopped in place, dragging his hand down his face.

_Why did I go out the front door? Why didn't I take the back door? _She was an idiot but there was no time, as the fixated fan girls ran toward him. With quick thought he rapidly got on all fours, disappearing in the crowd of young woman. He crawled, getting kicked in numerous places but as she got out of that insane crowd who tried to look for him, Ryo sprinted full speed.

"He's getting away!" A girl yelled. Than the chase was on. Not only did he had to out run these girls but he also had to get to Naraku before something happens to Asaka. There was no point in killing him, he didn't do anything wrong but he ran. Ran away from the desperate woman who chased after him, and ran to save Asaka's life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope you guys all liked it. And for that little gravitation line of the song thing well I put that for kicks. I didn't know any lyrics to a song so I just put something like that. Hehe. Hope you liked it anyways. Well check y'all later. Next chapter possible be up tomorrow.

**Up in the next chapter:**

**Asaka's phone call, Ryo tries to get away from a herd of fan girls and what's up with this mysterious girl who says she'll be watching Ryo. O.o Creepy stuff but how about the publicize picture that the girl's snapped. Oh and what's up with the big chase only ending up in a face full of mud. What does that supposed to mean? Well find out in the next chapter of Musical Romance. Stick around **


End file.
